The Big C
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: Brooke Davis is the outcast of Tree Hill. Recently, she found out something that will change her life. She has cancer and hasn't told a soul. What happens when the person she least expected is there for her? BRUCAS! NALEY!
1. Dear Diary

**AN: This is my newest Brucas fic. I know, the intro is short. So, I am excited about this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!

* * *

******_Dear Diary,_

_Today, this very day, I am posting my first entry. You are probably wondering why, right? Well, you can't think 'cause you're an inanimate object. Anyways, today I watched the Raven's play against the town over. It was all great fun. I watched the cheerleaders, errrr, cheer for their mega hot, and gag me, basketball player boyfriends. I mean, how stereotypical. Besides, all of them are pigs! _

_The Raven's lost brutally, can we say murdered?! I enjoyed the fact that the boys got a news flash, they aren't the greatest people on earth! Ha! I laugh at their misfortune! Ha! _

_So, later I was walking to my car and I felt sick. Being the paranoid freak that I am, I rushed to the doctors. Yeah, I know, what a freak! I get there and I am patiently waiting for the doctor to tell me what's wrong with me. Finally, after hours of waiting, the doctors come in. But, what were my parents doing there? Ohmigosh, did I have an STD? Wait, I'm a virgin! Besides, I'm the outcast of Tree Hill High! Ha, jokes on me right? _

"_Brooke, I'm sorry to inform you, you have cancer!" the doctor said in his exact words. Cancer, cancer, why god must you place this dreaded cancer on me?! I literally froze in shock! I'm slowly dying and I have nothing to live for. But, I guess, when you're an outcast, you die alone and no one weeps for you._

_So, cancer has taken over my body, and now, I am left to wait. How much longer do I have to smell the flowers and dance in my underwear, singing Britney Spears into a brush? _

_Love, _

_Brooke Penelope Davis_

**AN: Ok, should I continue? Review, PLEASE!**

**Coming up: Welcome to My Life**

* * *


	2. Welcome To My Life

**AN: Thanks to all who read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill! Got it? Good! (LOL)**

* * *

I walked up the steps to Tree Hill High. I watched as Queen Bee, Peyton Sawyer gossiped to Rachel Gatina about my outfit. My eyes flickered with hatred. Can't people wear jeans and a baggy t-shirt?!

"Nice shirt," Peyton said. Rachel burst out giggling. I ignored her rude comment and thought about all the brain cells I had that she didn't! I found my locker and stuffed my face in it.

"Do you have a massive zit?" a voice called from behind me. I laughed and removed my head from my locker.

"No," I replied. She giggled.

"Well, member when you had a massive planet on your-" I cut her off with my glare.

"Haley, why must you bring up that subject?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"I'm actually ticked I didn't call NASA! I mean, I found a planet and could have made millions!" Hailey exaggerated about my tiny, microscopic pimple.

Once again, I glared and snapped, "You will get yours!"

"I love you!" she said sweetly. I laughed at her.

"Hmph…loving someone never saves them from death!" I reminded. Haley's face fell instantly.

"Huh?"

"Forget it!" I said as I quickly remembered what I meant. Haley smiled and nodded. Phew!

"Well, I will see you after science," she informed. I laughed.

"Ok, don't blow anything up!" I shouted as she was half way down the hall. She turned around and flipped me off. Haha, how did she like that for revenge?

I sat down at my usual spot in the back. Literature was so dull and pointless. I could careless about what happened in the past. I looked up and rolled my eyes. Lucas Scott entered.

"Cocky," I mumbled. Lucas took his seat next to Peyton. She greeted him with a hug. I looked away and saw my best friend, Mouth.

"Hey," Mouth greeted me. I smiled and waved. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I replied. I giggled as I thought back to taking baths with this dude.

"Really? Do you want to come over later? I got the new video game!" Mouth offered.

I sighed and replied, "Sorry, Mouth, I can't. I promised Haley I would watch the premiere of Camp Rock with her."

"Camp Rock, aren't we a little old for that?" Peyton asked. I scoffed.

"Aren't you a little too old for wearing a training bra?" I asked. Peyton turned red and Lucas laughed.

"Whatever!" she said and turned around. I smiled triumphantly.

"You wanna watch it with us?" I asked. Mouth nodded in agreement.

* * *

I made my way down the hall to look for Haley. I rubbed my forehead as I found I had smacked into something. I looked up and saw Lucas. I groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't see you!" Lucas apologized. I rolled my eyes. Nice to know the jerk has manners.

"Yeah, yeah, no one ever does," I said as I walked off.

"Wait!" he yelled after me. I groaned and turned around.

"What?" I snapped. He handed me my purse.

"You dropped this," he answered. I softened my face.

"Thanks!" I rewarded him. Wow, and he isn't a stealer!

"Your welcome!" Lucas said.

"Lukie Poo!" Rachel skipped up to him. Lucas Poo? Wasn't he with Peyton? Oh, that scumbag!

"Rach," Lucas said as he planted one on Rachel.

"What are you doing talking to this loser?" Rachel asked as she eyed me up and down.

"She came up to me and started talking!" Lucas lied threw his teeth. I stormed off. What a fake and to think, I thought he had a heart. Phst, he just wanted to get laid!

* * *

"Whoa, that was an awesome movie!" Haley gushed. I nodded. Camp Rock was awesome. I felt a wave of guilt; I hadn't told them my condition. But, that's how it was gonna be for awhile.

"Man, that was okay," Mouth voiced his opinion. I laughed.

"Are you kidding, it was awesome!" Haley repeated. Mouth threw popcorn at her. Haley screamed.

"Awwww Hales, was the greasy popcorn gonna hurt you?" I asked in a baby voice. She glared and threw her popcorn at me. "Oh, no you didn't!" I yelled.

"Oh, yes, I did it!" she mocked.

"I'll get the mud!" Mouth joked. Haley and I burst out laughing.

"Mouth, you pervert!" Haley said. Now, we both threw popcorn at him. He furrowed his brows.

"Hey, if you want a ride home, I suggest you stop!" he said to Haley. Haley stopped and grabbed her purse.

"Bye!" Mouth and Haley said as they walked out the door. I waved and laughed. Haley and Mouth, the greatest people in the world.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think! Review! By the way, if you hate Camp Rock, please keep the negative comment to yourself! :)**


	3. I'm On The Highway To Hell

AN: First off, thanks for all the reviews! I am so glad you all like it and want me to continue writing this. I decided that every chapter is going to have a song and this chapter's song is, Highway to Hell by ACDC

Also, if you review, (an actual review, no rambling on about what you hate,) I will send you a quote for the next chapter, sound fair?

Ok, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!

* * *

I headed to the kitchen. The sound of my stomach made me jump. I froze abruptly.

My mother and father were waiting for me, "Sit." I gulped and sat across from them at the table. I tried not to show my worry.

"How was the movie?" My father asked. I forced a smile on my face and tried to sound calm.

"The movie was okay! Haley is infatuated with the Jonas Brothers!" I said with a laugh. When their faces didn't soften, I knew something was wrong. "But, I'm guessing that's not what you wanna talk about!"

"Brooke, hunny, we need to talk about your condition," My mother said. Her quivering voice sent my body shivering.

"Ok," I said slowly. I didn't like the way they looked.

"How do you feel about it?" My father asked. I felt the tears weld in my eyes.

I averted my eyes from theirs, to the floor, "I feel fine. There's not much you can do to change it."

"Hunny, you need chemotherapy," My mother said. I stiffened. My heart raced and I felt my self shake.

"No," I said. My mother and father gasped.

I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder, "What?"

"I don't want to do chemotherapy! Face it, you don't have enough money, I don't wanna go through all of that trouble, and i don't need it!" I said. I saw the hurt grow in their eyes.

"Brooke, are you sure?" My mother croaked. I nodded slowly. I knew this was killing them inside, but, it was my life and decision.

"I signed you up for therapy," my father informed me. I gasped and felt like the wind just got knocked out me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You need someone to talk to!" My dad said.

I crossed my arms and stood up, "I don't need therapy!" I rushed to my room. I shut the door and headed to my desk. I pulled out my diary and grabbed my pencil. I began to release the harbored feelings inside me…

_Dear Diary,_

_The truth is, I am scared to death. I mean, I don't want to die. I have so much to do in life. I am supposed to live till I'm twenty-one and get drunk with Hales, live to see Mouth get laid (even if I might be a hundred), see David Cook in concert (that man is a hot god!), and more importantly, fall in love with the man of my dreams._

_Cancer is so much more than people think. It kills thousands of people dead every year. But, I guess, I am more angry and confused than anything. Angry because I don't want to die, but don't want to do chemotherapy. Confused, I have so many questions! Why me and what did I do wrong? _

_I have to stop now, my tears are making the ink run. _

_Love,_

_Brooke Penelope Davis_

I closed my diary and stashed it in a drawer. I flopped on my bed and tried to forget about everything.

* * *

It must have worked, for when I opened my eyes, it was morning. I quickly got up and walked to my closet. I sighed. I had nothing dark to wear. I put on jeans and my rumpled Aeropostale shirt.

"Hmph…" I said as I pulled my hair into a pony tail. I didn't feel like doing anything today, after all, it was Saturday. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad standing there.

"Ready?" he asked. I looked at him in disbelief.

"No, Dad, I don't want to go to therapy, I don't need it!" I tried to persuade him. Unfortunately, he saw right threw it.

"Grab a bagel and meet me in the car!" he ordered.

"Wait-" I said stopping him. He turned around and nodded for me to continue. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I don't want to walk in there and start convulsing people!"

He glared, "You have two minutes!"

"Urrrr!" I snarled at him as he left. I grabbed the bagel and ate like a mad man. I felt my blood boil. What right did he have to make me go to therapy? He was the one who needed therapy, not me! I brushed my teeth and hopped in his truck.

"Alright," he said as he took off. I noticed he was playing the newest Britney CD, Blackout. I glared at him. He was bribing me with my favorite artist. Oh, what a conniving, twisted man!

"Thanks for the CD," I said through clenched teeth. He smiled.

"Your welcome, I figured you wanted it!" he said. I nodded and gazed out the window, plotting my payback.

* * *

"Here we are!" he said as he pulled up to the front. I wanted to spit on the cheery-little-psycho building!

"Wait, you're not coming in with me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I trust you will go or else!" when my father said, 'or else,' you know it will be bad. I nodded and entered the building. I froze in shock. I stared at the blond in front of me. I sat down across from him. We were the only ones there.

"Hello," he said to break the tension.

I folded my arms, "Hey, what are you here for?"

"I have issues according to my mother," Lucas said with a laugh. He then faced me. "What about you?"

"I'd tell you, but then I would have to kill you!" I said. He started to laugh and then his face fell. "I'm serious!"

"Sorry, I smacked into you the other day," he apologized.

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around?" I asked. He laughed. His laugh had a charm that drew me in. I shook my head, what?!

"No, I ran into you. Oh, I love what you said to Peyton," he said, I felt my cheeks go red.

"Thanks, I felt like she needed a newsflash!" I admitted.

"Yeah…" he said. Wow, was it possible that this guy had a heart?

"Mr. Scott?" a lady asked.

"That's me," he informed as he stood up. "See you tomorrow." I nodded and felt myself get a rush of anxiousness.

"What the hell?!" I mumbled.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Remember, if you want a quote you gotta review! Lol. Hope you enjoyed!

Coming up: Partners, Ha!


	4. Falling Into You

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up!

Chapter song: Falling into you by Celine Dion

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Duh!

* * *

"Here we are!" he said as he pulled up to the front. I wanted to spit on the cheery-little-psycho building!

"Wait, you're not coming in with me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I trust you will go or else!" when my father said, 'or else,' you know it will be bad. I nodded and entered the building. I froze in shock. I stared at the blond in front of me. I sat down across from him. We were the only ones there.

"Hello," he said to break the tension.

I folded my arms, "Hey, what are you here for?"

"I have issues according to my mother," Lucas said with a laugh. He then faced me. "What about you?"

"I'd tell you, but then I would have to kill you!" I said. He started to laugh and then his face fell. "I'm serious!"

"Sorry, I smacked into you the other day," he apologized.

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around?" I asked. He laughed. His laugh had a charm that drew me in. I shook my head, what?!

"No, I ran into you. Oh, I love what you said to Peyton," he said, I felt my cheeks go red.

"Thanks, I felt like she needed a newsflash!" I admitted.

"Yeah…" he said. Wow, was it possible that this guy had a heart?

"Mr. Scott?" a lady asked.

"That's me," he informed as he stood up. "See you tomorrow." I nodded and felt myself get a rush of anxiousness.

"What the hell?!" I mumbled.

"Mrs. Davis," a voice called from a room. I entered hastily. "Hello," she said as she held out her hand.

"Hi," I said, voice cracking twice. She smiled and gestured toward the couch. I sat down slowly.

"Now, why don't we get to know each other, hmm?" She asked. I glared at this.

"Well, I don't think it's really fair-"

"What's not fair?" she asked.

"I'm going to be telling you my whole life! But, you on the other hand, won't tell me anything!" I fumed. She chuckled. What was so funny?

"Brooke, it's perfectly normal to be scared to open up to people," she said. I furrowed my brows.

"Hmph, I am _so_ not scared of opening up!" I said in a-matter-of-fact, tone.

"My name is Emily Fisher," Emily informed.

"Brooke Davis," I returned the greeting. She smiled at me.

"So, your dad told me about your condition-"

"I'm sorry?!" I interjected.

"I know that you have cancer, and I want to say, it is gonna be hard, but, you will get over it!" She assured me.

"I'm sorry, first off, where the hell do you get off telling me about cancer? I'm sure you have never had it! So, you don't know what it's like. Second, how the hell do you know if I am gonna live? You don't do you?"

"No," she fell silent. I grabbed my purse and rushed out of that nightmare.

"Hmph, some therapist!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Brooke!" I heard a voice call out my name. I sighed and turned around.

"Hey, what's up?" Haley asked as she caught up to me. I shrugged.

"Going to science," I said somewhat deep.

Haley grabbed my arm and stared at me intently, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hales," I lied.

"No-no-no, don't lie to me, what's up?" Haley said forcefully. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I couldn't tell her now, could I?

"My parents made me go to therapy!" I blurted out. _Damn it, Brooke!_

"Why?" Haley asked as we entered the science lab. I shrugged as we took our normal seats in the front of the room.

"I guess, they think I am going emo!" I somewhat lied. Haley laughed.

"I don't think emos where Tinkerbell pajamas!" Haley said with a laugh. I glared.

I felt my cheeks burn, "My grandmother bought it for me! I had to wear it! I mean, how would you like to crush a seventy year olds heart? I could have killed her!" Haley laughed. "And besides, I am not the one who was prancing around, singing, Dragon Tales!"

Haley gasped, "Shhhhh, I was babysitting! Excuse me for getting all into my work!"

"Ok, Dragon Tales lover!" I shot back.

"Oh, grow-up!" she shot back playfully.

"I wouldn't be talking, babies watch dragon tales. Ages two to five, Hales!" I teased.

"Class, today you will be assigned a partner to work on the final project. Today, you will be identifying different phases of cells. Then, for your final project, you will be doing a presentation on different cells," Mr. Hamm announced. A boom of groans filled the room.

"Hello, partner!" I whispered to Haley. She smirked. I watched as Mr. Hamm placed a paper on our desk.

"I'm partners with Bevin," Haley said softly.

I gasped, "Lucas Scott?!" Haley giggled. I sighed and sat next to him with a snarl. Partners?! Ha, we were more like polar opposites! He was an ass, right? He gave me a cold, hard stare. Oh, yeah, he is an ass. "Hey!"

"Are you talking to me?" he asked smugly. Oh, I am going to stab him!

"No, I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to a _different_ Lucas Scott. This, Lucas, is an ass!" I said with a huff. Lucas' face fell.

"I'm sorry, I am having a rough day," he said softly. I smiled at him. Why can't I stop smiling at him?

"Shall we?" I asked as I wiped the smile from my face. He nodded.

He walked over to the microscope, "I think this one is anaphase!" I walked over and examined the cell. I laughed.

"It's telephase, the last step," I corrected. He sighed.

"Nerd," he retorted.

"Dumb ass!" I shot back. Don't fight fire, with fire, you're bound to get burned, Scott. I giggled to myself.

"Set myself up for that one, didn't I?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yes!" we burst out laughing. I stopped as I saw Peyton glare at me.

"Don't mind her, she's mad 'cause I dumped her!" Lucas whispered.

"Wait, your single?" I asked. Wait, why was there a glimmer of hope in that question? Oh, no, was I growing fonder of him?

"Yes, shocking, right?! No, she constantly needs someone to save her. I can't live my life saving her!" Lucas revealed. I nodded in agreement.

"But, you have to save the ones you love," I reminded. He laughed.

"I don't love her, plain and simple!" Lucas said. I burst out laughing.

"You are gonna break someone's heart by saying that!"

"Everyone get's their heart broken!" Lucas said.

"True," I said as the bell rang. A wave of sadness washed over me. I was beginning to like talking to him. Ewwwww!

"Well, I will see you tomorrow!" he said. I smiled and watched him disappear.

"Listen," Peyton said as she came up to me. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, popular people don't date losers. Oh, and by the way, he has crabs!"

I scoffed, "One thing, I don't like him. Second, he doesn't have crabs! You're just mad 'cause he dumped your sorry ass! Finally, I wouldn't be surprised if he got crabs, you know why? 'Cause, he would have gotten it from a sleazy tramp like you!" I said as I stormed off. If I was dying, I was going to live my life taking their crap. I heard Peyton gasp in disbelief. That's right, Peyton, you got told!

* * *

AN: Hope you all liked it! Sorry, this took so long, an old friend came to visit!

Coming up: A Brucas Moment?


	5. The Bitter Truth

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, school starts tomorrow so I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill!**

* * *

"I'm partners with Bevin," Haley said softly.

I gasped, "Lucas Scott?!" Haley giggled. I sighed and sat next to him with a snarl. Partners?! Ha, we were more like polar opposites! He was an ass, right? He gave me a cold, hard stare. Oh, yeah, he is an ass. "Hey!"

"Are you talking to me?" he asked smugly. Oh, I am going to stab him!

"No, I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to a _different_ Lucas Scott. This, Lucas, is an ass!" I said with a huff. Lucas' face fell.

"I'm sorry, I am having a rough day," he said softly. I smiled at him. Why can't I stop smiling at him?

"Shall we?" I asked as I wiped the smile from my face. He nodded.

He walked over to the microscope, "I think this one is anaphase!" I walked over and examined the cell. I laughed.

"It's telephase, the last step," I corrected. He sighed.

"Nerd," he retorted.

"Dumb ass!" I shot back. Don't fight fire, with fire, you're bound to get burned, Scott. I giggled to myself.

"Set myself up for that one, didn't I?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yes!" we burst out laughing. I stopped as I saw Peyton glare at me.

"Don't mind her, she's mad 'cause I dumped her!" Lucas whispered.

"Wait, your single?" I asked. Wait, why was there a glimmer of hope in that question? Oh, no, was I growing fonder of him?

"Yes, shocking, right?! No, she constantly needs someone to save her. I can't live my life saving her!" Lucas revealed. I nodded in agreement.

"But, you have to save the ones you love," I reminded. He laughed.

"I don't love her, plain and simple!" Lucas said. I burst out laughing.

"You are gonna break someone's heart by saying that!"

"Everyone get's their heart broken!" Lucas said.

"True," I said as the bell rang. A wave of sadness washed over me. I was beginning to like talking to him. Ewwwww!

"Well, I will see you tomorrow!" he said. I smiled and watched him disappear.

"Listen," Peyton said as she came up to me. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, popular people don't date losers. Oh, and by the way, he has crabs!"

I scoffed, "One thing, I don't like him. Second, he doesn't have crabs! You're just mad 'cause he dumped your sorry ass! Finally, I wouldn't be surprised if he got crabs, you know why? 'Cause, he would have gotten it from a sleazy tramp like you!" I said as I stormed off. If I was dying, I was going to live my life taking their crap. I heard Peyton gasp in disbelief. That's right, Peyton, you got told!

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" Haley asked. I turned on a heel and faced her.

"No where," I lied. She placed each hand on one of my shoulders.

"Brooke-"

"Haley, can you and Mouth come over later?" I asked. She nodded and rushed off. I sighed. "It's time." I trudged towards my car.

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said. I smiled.

"Hey, Luke," I returned the greeting.

"So, when are we gonna work on the project?" he asked. I stared intently at him. Did I sense desperation?! "Brooke?!" he said waving his hand in my face.

I shook my head, "huh?"

He laughed, "When do you want to work on the project?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Umm…can we do it tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sure, but, ummm…."

"What?" I asked biting my lip.

"Come to my game and then after we can work on the project?" he asked.

"Sounds like a date!" I turned around and walked to my car. OHMIGOSH I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I turned around, red in the face, "I-I meant-you know-see-I-you-bye!" I said as I ran into my car and took off. "Oh, what a geek!"

* * *

"What's up?" Mouth asked. I gestured towards the couch. We all sat down.

"Ok, I'm not sure how to say this-"

"Ohmigosh! Did you actually become a prostitute?!" Haley asked. I laughed.

"So, you were listening during English!" I giggled. She furrowed her brows.

"Prositution, Brooke, how could you do that?!" Haley asked.

"Hale-"

"What were you thinking? Didn't you watch Opera? Don't go to a bus stop!" Haley yelled.

"Haley-"

"Can you believe her Mouth?!" Haley asked. Mouth laughed. "I don't think it's a funny matter!"

"Haley, I was joking. No, I have something to tell you, it's huge!" I said softly. Haley and Mouth scooted closer to me. Breathe, Brooke, Breathe.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ok, I have…..cancer," I said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, you have what?" Mouth asked.

"Cancer," I whispered.

"Speak up, you have-"

"Cancer!" I snapped. Their eyes glossed and they froze.

"Wait, when did you find out?!" Haley questioned. I looked at my feet.

"A week ago-"

"And you never told us!" Mouth said.

"No, I thought I should take sometime to get used to it first. You know, tell you when I can accept it," I explained.

"But, we would have helped you accept it!" Haley said.

"I know, but, I thought I would go through it myself. Then, I realized, I am never gonna accept it," I said sobbing. The room fell silent as Mouth and Haley hugged me.

"Babe, we are here for you!" Haley said.

"Yeah, we will be here whenever! Oh, except Tuesdays, Star Trek is on!" Mouth said. I giggled.

"Mouth, you can tape Star Trek!" Haley said.

"Or, we can all watch it together!" I said.

Haley shook her head, "Un-uh, **so** not happening!"

"Why it's a good show!" Mouth defended.

"If you're into that kinda stuff!" Haley retorted.

"I love you guys!" I giggled. The phone rang making me jump. "Hello?" I answered it.

"_Hey!"_

"What's up, partner?" I asked. There is still time to hang up and change your name.

"_Nothing much, hey, can we talk about earlier?" Lucas asked._

"Ummm…sure," I said despite the looks Haley and Mouth were giving me.

"_Yeah, I was wondering, if you actually wanted to make it an actual date?" _

My jaw hit the floor, "What?!"

"_Do you want to go out on a date?" he asked. _

I squealed, "YES-YES-YES!" I cleared my throat, "I mean, that sounds lovely!"

_He laughed, "Ok, bye!"_

"Bye," I hung up.

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"I am going on a date with Lucas!" I squealed.

"Really?!" Mouth asked.

"Yeah!" I said jumping up and down.

"Ohmigosh, this is like in a princess book!" Haley joined in the jumping.

"I don't know why were jumping," Mouth started to jump, "But, it looks fun!"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey! So, life is good! I don't have to pretend I'm okay! Haley and Mouth seem really committed to making me better. Diary, I wish it were that easy! I am not doing chemo, stubborn, I know. But, hear me out, I wanna die spending my time with my friends, family, and Lucas. Is that so bad?_

_Lucas and I are going on a date! Not sure what we are doing, but, hey, it's a date! YAY! Mouth, Haley, and I danced around like idiots! I am so excited. Ok, gotta go!_

_Love, XOXOXO_

_Brooke Penelope Davis! _

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews and you will get a sneek peak! Check out my poll and my forums!**

**Coming up: Gotta review!**

* * *


	6. Why Don't You Kiss HER?

**AN: Alright, I better be loved. I just wrote 2,000 words for you all. Plus, I enjoyed every minute of it. I really like the chapter and hope you do to. **

**Song: Why don't you kiss her- Jesse McCartney!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Duh, there would be BRUCAS!**

* * *

I quickly rushed to my locker. It was last period, Science with Lucas. YAY!

"Late," Haley said as she approached me.

"Yeah, didn't wanna come to school," I said as I undid my lock.

"You should be at a hospital!" Haley said. I froze. I glared at her.

"I thought you were fine with this?" I reminded her.

She laughed, "Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to be okay with you dying?!"

"I don't know, you just are!" I snapped as I grabbed my binder.

"Brooke, Mouth and I didn't want to fight with you. But, I am gonna fight with you if it's over your life!" Haley said forcefully. I rolled my eyes.

"Haley, stop, just don't concern yourself with it," I said as I grabbed my binder.

"Brooke, you have a whole life left to live," Haley said. I shrugged.

"I don't want to do chemo, damn it!" I screamed.

"No, your being selfish and choosing to dying over living!" she snapped.

"It's not being selfish! Besides, I don't expect you to understand," I mumbled.

"Brooke, there are people that are gonna be there for you," she said softly.

"Yes, but, it's my life!" I reminded. She glared at me.

"But it will affect everyone!" she fumed.

"Please, just stop!" I yelled. Haley's eyes glossed.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Bye," she said as she stormed off.

"Hales!" I called. She was gone. I slammed my locker and trudged to class.

"Agh, Miss Davis, nice of you to finally join us," he said. I felt my cheeks go read and I rushed to my seat.

"Where were you?" Lucas asked.

"I slept in," I said softly. He laughed.

"I wish I could have slept in," Lucas said.

"That makes two of us," I said with a laugh.

"So, you wanna come over after school," he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yes, I do," I said eager.

"Great, home-style date, ok?"

I grinned, "Of course."

"Great, you are lot different then I thought," he revealed.

"Likewise!" I agreed. I frowned as I saw Peyton approach us.

"Hey, Luke and….ummmm….Brooke, right?" she asked. I ignored her.

"Hello, Peyton," Lucas greeted.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked. Lucas looked at me. Yes, I minded.

"Not at all," I lied.

"Lucas, I am having a party tonight, interested?" she asked staring at me the whole time. Oh, watch it, blondy!

"I would love to go, but I have plans," Lucas said. I smiled. Ha, what now, Peyton?

"Cancel them!" she said. It was like watching a tennis match, my head was constantly moving left and right.

"Peyt, I don't want to blow them off," Lucas said.

"What are your plans?" Peyton asked. I felt my stomach tighten. Would he lie?

"I have a date," he said looking at me. I blushed. Peyton double taked.

"With her?"

"Yes, with Brooke," Lucas said smiling.

"Oh," she was jealous, I could tell. "Well, she can come."

"I don't know, that's up to her," Lucas said. They both turned to face me.

"Are you okay with that?" Peyton asked.

"I guess," I said. Dang it!

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"It's fine with me, I guess," I said trying to sound convincing.

"Great, see you then!" Peyton said as she stood up. The bell rang much to my dismay. I wanted to continue talking to him, yet again. Peyton walked away.

"You sure you wanna go?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," I said as we walked out into the crowded hall.

"A lot of things happen at our parties," Lucas informed me.

"I bet," I agreed.

"People get beat up," Lucas said.

"Oh, well, you are gonna have to protect me," I flirted.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't take my eyes off you," he assured.

"Good, because that's where I want them," I shot back.

"Besides, my guns are pretty big," he said flexing his muscles. I wrapped my hand around his arm.

"Muscle man!" I said.

"Yep," he said with a nod.

"What do I wear?" I questioned.

"Peyton's parties are dressy. So, a dress or a skirt," he informed me. I smiled.

"Perfect, I gotta go dress shopping," I whined.

"Shouldn't you be excited about shopping?" he asked.

"I don't wanna go by myself."

"What about Haley?" he asked.

"We got into a little disagreement," I revealed.

"Oh, about what?" he asked as we were outside.

"A secret, sorry," I said trying not to get lost into his blue eyes.

"I can go with you," Lucas said.

"That's ok, you don't have to," I said.

He shrugged, "I wanna spend more time with you."

"I get tired easy, I am whiny, I am really picky and stubborn-"

He laughed, "Brooke, tell me something I don't know!"

"Hey!" I said as I shoved him playfully in the chest.

"OWWWW!" he yelped. He rubbed the spot where I had hit him. I laughed. His face was _priceless. _"That hurt!"

"I bet it did!" I said. He grabbed me and flung me over his shouldes.

"AGH! Put me down or I will scream!" I demanded.

"Scream all you want!"

"I get motion sickness," I lied. He put me down instantly.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm not motion sickness!" I said laughing hysterically.

"You suck!" he said.

"Awwww, don't be mad at me," I puppy dog pouted. I gave him a hug. "Better?"

"Much," he muttered as we hopped in his truck.

"I thought so," I teased.

"Ready?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess."

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh, I looked like a ghost in a pink, frumpy dress.

"How does it look?" Lucas said through the door.

I opened the door a crack, "I look like a flamingo on steroids!"

He laughed, "Try the red one!" I pulled off the dress and grabbed the red one. I pulled it on and looked at it in the mirror. I gasped. The red dress was knee-length, and sparkly.

"I love this dress!" I said.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Nope!" I said as I took it off.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"I already took it off," I said as I exited the dressing room.

He frowned, "Fine, are you ready to go?"

"When does the party start?" I asked.

"In two hours," he explained.

"Are we going to your house?"

"Yes," he said.

"Let's go!" I said impatiently.

* * *

"Ok, so I think that the cell should be made out of plastic," Lucas suggested.

"What about clay?" I asked.

"That works too," he said with a laugh.

"I love your laugh!" I said.

"I love your dimples," he said. I blushed.

"Oh, crap, we gotta get ready!" I said. He nodded. I followed him to his room.

"You can change in here and I will change in the bathroom," he offered.

"Ok," I said as he left. I walked around looking at all of his pictures. I groaned in disgust. There was a picture of Peyton and Lucas kissing. "Gross!" I quickly put on the dress.

"You decent?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as he entered. He was wearing a black suit.

"Wow!" we said at the same time.

"You look…gorgeous," he said.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," I said with a wink.

"I brought a bag of makeup," he said handing it to me.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Scott?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said serious. I laughed.

"Thanks," I said as I put mascara on. "Does my hair look okay?"

He nodded, "Yes." I grinned. My hair was wavy and bouncy. Actually, it complemented my dress, odd.

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?" he asked as he held his hand out for me.

"Unhuh, I think you are hot enough to escort me," I joked.

"Funny," he said as we hopped in the truck.

"Remember your promise," I reminded him.

"What promise?" he asked.

"That you have to protect me! I mean, I am an outsider and am not popular!" I said.

"I told you, my eyes will never leave you," he said strongly.

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

"You look so amazing," he repeated.

"Awww!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I froze inches from his face. He looked at me. I blinked and our lips collided. I loved the feeling of his lovely, velvetly lips against mine.

"Brooke-" he mumbled through the kiss.

"Hmmm…"

"I gotta drive," he said with a laugh.

I pulled away and laughed, "Oh, right!"

"You could have killed us," he teased me. I laughed.

"We would have died happily!" I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Here we are, ready?" he asked. I nodded. The music was blaring through the house as we entered.

"It's really loud!" I yelled to Lucas. He was next to me and he still didn't hear me. He slipped his hand into mine. I followed him to the dining bar. Everyone was in a circle with red cups. Drinking Game?

"Lucas!" Peyton said as she rushed and hugged him. She froze and eyed me. "Wow, you clean up good!"

"Thanks," I said.

"You guys wanna play a round?" she asked us.

"Sure, but can I have a cup with juice?" Lucas asked Peyton nodded. I looked at him.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"Somebody says something that they haven't done, if you have done that thing, then, you drink," Lucas explained.

"Can I have juice?" I asked.

"That's why I asked for it," he said. I smiled as I took my cup.

"I have never kissed a girl!" Peyton said. I watched as all the boys drank.

"You're going to be drunk off your butt!" I told him. Lucas shot me a look.

It was Nathan's turn, "I have never fell for someone outside of my clique." Lucas and I were the only ones who drank.

"I never once said, 'that outcasts were scum of the earth," a redhead said. I didn't want to look. I closed my eyes.

It was Peyton's turn again, "I never thought Brooke is ugly, weird, and a total freak!" My eyes burned as Lucas drank. It was as if he didn't realize what he did!

"That's what you thought of me!" I said as I rushed out of the house. I heard him getting closer to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around.

"Brooke—"

"Get the hell off me!" I screamed.

"I never said that about you!" he said. I wanted to smack him so bad. Ugh, I am so stupid!

"Whatever!"

"Peyton is trying to break us up. Brooke, I never said that it was all untrue," he said softly. I saw the truth in his eyes. I sighed.

"Ok, sorry, I just got worked up over nothing," I said with a laugh.

"Brooke, you are beautiful, quirky, and funny. That is what I thought about you," he said. I smirked.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" I asked. He nodded and planted one on me.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wrote 2,000 words just for you all. If you want me to do this again, you gotta leave a review! Please, tell me what you thought. Love you all! Be sure to check out my forums and Polls! **

**Much Love!**

**Coming Up: Brooke and Haley make up??**


	7. Friendship Never Ends!

AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews!

* * *

**Previously on The Big C…**

_It was Peyton's turn again, "I never thought Brooke is ugly, weird, and a total freak!" My eyes burned as Lucas drank. It was as if he didn't realize what he did!_

"_That's what you thought of me!" I said as I rushed out of the house. I heard him getting closer to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around._

"_Brooke—"_

"_Get the hell off me!" I screamed._

"_I never said that about you!" he said. I wanted to smack him so bad. Ugh, I am so stupid!_

"_Whatever!"_

"_Peyton is trying to break us up. Brooke, I never said that it was all untrue," he said softly. I saw the truth in his eyes. I sighed._

"_Ok, sorry, I just got worked up over nothing," I said with a laugh._

"_Brooke, you are beautiful, quirky, and funny. That is what I thought about you," he said. I smirked._

"_Are you going to kiss me now?" I asked. He nodded and planted one on me._

**And Baley has a falling out….**

"_Brooke, Mouth and I didn't want to fight with you. But, I am gonna fight with you if it's over your life!" Haley said forcefully. I rolled my eyes._

"_Haley, stop, just don't concern yourself with it," I said as I grabbed my binder._

"_Brooke, you have a whole life left to live," Haley said. I shrugged._

"_I don't want to do chemo, damn it!" I screamed._

"_No, your being selfish and choosing to dying over living!" she snapped._

"_It's not being selfish! Besides, I don't expect you to understand," I mumbled._

"_Brooke, there are people that are gonna be there for you," she said softly._

"_Yes, but, it's my life!" I reminded. She glared at me._

"_But it will affect everyone!" she fumed._

"_Please, just stop!" I yelled. Haley's eyes glossed._

"_Fine, if that's what you want. Bye," she said as she stormed off._

* * *

"Hello, Miss Davis," my therapist said. I sat down and clasped my hands.

I smiled, "Hello."

"What changed your mind?" she inquired.

I exhaled sharply, rolled my eyes, and answered, "I was a little rude to you the other day!"

"A little?" she said innocently. _Don't push it!_

"Okay, it was uncalled for, I am so sorry," I said sincerely.

"It's alright dear, I take it your dad didn't tell you," she stated. I froze.

"Tell me what?" I inquired.

"Oh, I am a fellow woman who battled cancer," she said with such ease.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. _Was this a bad joke?_

"Five years ago, I was told I had cancer. Brooke, I know what you are going through. Trust me, it's hard, but you know what, I survived. You know why?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"I did treatment early," she said softly. My face fell.

"Oh," I said. The timer rang and I shot up. I rushed towards the door.

"Brooke!" She yelled. I turned around slowly. "I will see you next week. Remember, you have a life to live, so why don't you start?

* * *

I drove home slowly. I wanted to go to school, why couldn't I turn the wheel around. I pulled up to the driveway and stopped abruptly. I hopped out of the car and stared at the person infront of me.

"Hey," Haley said.

"Hales, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I left something here," she said not looking at me.

I sighed and flopped down beside here, "Hales, what did you leave here?"

"My scarf," she said. I giggled.

"Haley, I'm sorry," I said.

"So, am I. Now, can we go get my scarf?" she asked dryly. I frowned.

"I wanna talk about it," I said. She looked at me.

"What about my scarf?"

"I meant, about blowing up at you!" I said. Her face fell.

"Ok…"

"I am sorry, you are right, Haley," I said as a tear escaped my eyes. She pulled me in for a hug. "It's just that, I'm so scared of dying. Then again, I'm scared of chemo. I don't wanna lose my hair, I don't want to be sick every morning-"

"It's like your pregnant!" she said. We both laughed. I wiped away my tears.

"Thanks, Hales!"

"You're welcome, and remember, Mouth and I are here for you," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks! Now, do you wanna go get your scarf?" I asked as I stood up.

"Screw the scarf, tell me about Lucas," she said as she yanked me down.

I laughed, "What about him?"

"You know," she raised a brow.

"Well, that little brat made us go to her party. Lucas and I kissed and-yeah!"

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Ok-ok-ok, more like made out?" I said. She gasped.

"Ohmigosh!" she squealed. I nodded.

"Yep…"

"This is so beyond perfect!" she said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Lucas said with Nathan in tow.

"Hi!" I said as he hugged me.

"What are you girls doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. Haley cleared her throat.

"Oh, Lucas this is Haley," I introduced.

"Hello!" Lucas said. Haley nodded.

"Dude," Nathan groaned.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to go on a double date!" Lucas said.

"Whoa! That wasn't part of-"

"So, would you like to?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," I said. Haley glared at me.

"No harm, no foul!" I said as we got in the truck.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading. Sorry, it's short. I have to study for a big test.

Coming up: 2000 words. Naley? Brucas? Leyton?


	8. Let the bodies hit the floor?

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry, this took awhile. Love y'all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. BRUCAS ROCKS!**"I wanna talk about it," I said. She looked at me.

* * *

"What about my scarf?"

"I meant, about blowing up at you!" I said. Her face fell.

"Ok…"

"I am sorry, you are right, Haley," I said as a tear escaped my eyes. She pulled me in for a hug. "It's just that, I'm so scared of dying. Then again, I'm scared of chemo. I don't wanna lose my hair, I don't want to be sick every morning-"

"It's like your pregnant!" she said. We both laughed. I wiped away my tears.

"Thanks, Hales!"

"You're welcome, and remember, Mouth and I are here for you," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks! Now, do you wanna go get your scarf?" I asked as I stood up.

"Screw the scarf, tell me about Lucas," she said as she yanked me down.

I laughed, "What about him?"

"You know," she raised a brow.

"Well, that little brat made us go to her party. Lucas and I kissed and-yeah!"

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Ok-ok-ok, more like made out?" I said. She gasped.

"Ohmigosh!" she squealed. I nodded.

"Yep…"

"This is so beyond perfect!" she said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Lucas said with Nathan in tow.

"Hi!" I said as he hugged me.

"What are you girls doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. Haley cleared her throat.

"Oh, Lucas this is Haley," I introduced.

"Hello!" Lucas said. Haley nodded.

"Dude," Nathan groaned.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to go on a double date!" Lucas said.

"Whoa! That wasn't part of-"

"So, would you like to?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," I said. Haley glared at me.

"No harm, no foul!" I said as we got in the truck.

* * *

I forced a smile on my face as Nathan and Haley began to chat. Maybe, just maybe, seeing that there is more to popular people than we thought, she might like him. Besides, Nathan, damn that boy was fine. I smiled; I was a perfect match maker.

"So…" Haley trailed off awkwardly.

"What's that smell?" Nathan asked. He turned around and sniffed Haley. I giggled.

"What the hell?!" Haley snapped as she sat up.

Nathan grinned, "You smell nice!"

"Err…thanks?" Haley said as she scooted closer to me.

"What do you guys like to do?" Lucas asked. Haley and I shrugged.

I decided to be the first to speak, "I dance."

"Sweet, what kind?" Nathan asked. I could tell he was completely, and utterly, bored.

"Everything," I answered shortly.

"Haley?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked down at her plate, "I sing!"

"Really?" Nathan said as his eyes widened.

"She's amazing!" I informed.

Nathan looked bewildered, "Sing!"

"No," Haley said.

"Please!" Nathan begged. Haley, Miss Stubborn, didn't budge.

"Hales, come on," I pleaded.

"Fine," Haley said. Like a cheerleader, I clapped and shrieked with joy. "But, I don't know what to sing…"

"Sing Rihanna!" I demanded.

"Some girls play the game  
They all walk and talk  
And they dress the same  
Nothin' New To Say  
Don't they realize  
That it's so easy to see  
Right though there disguise  
Makes me wonder why  
When the whole worlds turnin left  
It's when I'm goin right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside

Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me," Haley sang softly.

"Day-yum!" Nathan said. The two boys clapped. I smirked. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Nathan was falling for Haley.

"Thanks," Haley said.

"That was really good," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Nathan chimed in.

"Thanks," Haley said.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of something that sets you apart from everyone else!" Nathan told Hailey.

"Yeah, well, what sets you apart?" she retorted.

"I'm a kick-ass basketball player!" Nathan informed.

"As am I!" Lucas said.

"I'm better!" Nathan said.

"In your dreams," Lucas taunted.

"Oh, go write some poetry," Nathan snapped.

"Go date someone with an actual I.Q!" Lucas responded.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They froze and slowly, slowly turned towards me. "Too much testosterone!" I said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Haley's pov

It all happened too fast. We were having dinner and then, Brooke collapsed to the floor. Her body fell against the wooden floor. She wasn't responding! Was cancer to blame?

* * *

AN: Oh, shit! Whats up with Brooke?

Coming up: Naley?! Lucas finds out? What happened to Brooke?


	9. Life is A Highway

AN: Ok, I sware I posted this…hmmmmm…..I wonder why it didn't?! Anyways, please read and review! LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill!

* * *

Previously:

I forced a smile on my face as Nathan and Haley began to chat. Maybe, just maybe, seeing that there is more to popular people than we thought, she might like him. Besides, Nathan, damn that boy was fine. I smiled; I was a perfect match maker.

"So…" Haley trailed off awkwardly.

"What's that smell?" Nathan asked. He turned around and sniffed Haley. I giggled.

"What the hell?!" Haley snapped as she sat up.

Nathan grinned, "You smell nice!"

"Err…thanks?" Haley said as she scooted closer to me.

"What do you guys like to do?" Lucas asked. Haley and I shrugged.

I decided to be the first to speak, "I dance."

"Sweet, what kind?" Nathan asked. I could tell he was completely, and utterly, bored.

"Everything," I answered shortly.

"Haley?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked down at her plate, "I sing!"

"Really?" Nathan said as his eyes widened.

"She's amazing!" I informed.

Nathan looked bewildered, "Sing!"

"No," Haley said.

"Please!" Nathan begged. Haley, Miss Stubborn, didn't budge.

"Hales, come on," I pleaded.

"Fine," Haley said. Like a cheerleader, I clapped and shrieked with joy. "But, I don't know what to sing…"

"Sing Rihanna!" I demanded.

"Some girls play the game  
They all walk and talk  
And they dress the same  
Nothin' New To Say  
Don't they realize  
That it's so easy to see  
Right though there disguise  
Makes me wonder why  
When the whole worlds turnin left  
It's when I'm goin right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside

Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me," Haley sang softly.

"Day-yum!" Nathan said. The two boys clapped. I smirked. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Nathan was falling for Haley.

"Thanks," Haley said.

"That was really good," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Nathan chimed in.

"Thanks," Haley said.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of something that sets you apart from everyone else!" Nathan told Hailey.

"Yeah, well, what sets you apart?" she retorted.

"I'm a kick-ass basketball player!" Nathan informed.

"As am I!" Lucas said.

"I'm better!" Nathan said.

"In your dreams," Lucas taunted.

"Oh, go write some poetry," Nathan snapped.

"Go date someone with an actual I.Q!" Lucas responded.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They froze and slowly, slowly turned towards me. "Too much testosterone!" I said. Everyone laughed.

**Haley's pov**

It all happened too fast. We were having dinner and then, Brooke collapsed to the floor. Her body fell against the wooden floor. She wasn't responding! Was cancer to blame?

* * *

"Ugh!" I said as I rubbed my head. '_Where am I? '_I pondered.

An arm reached out and pushed me gently back onto the bed, "Whoa, it's alright."

My hazel eyes stood transfixed to the room. Quickly, I gathered that I was in the hospital. Haley, Lucas, and Nathan towered over me.

"What happened?" I asked, voice braking.

Haley sighed, "You fainted."

"Oh," was all I could say. I glanced up at Lucas who suddenly smiled.

"I'm glad you are ok," he said as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

Haley frowned, "Can I talk to Brooke alone?" I watched as the boys walked out of the room.

"Hmmm?" I said as I presumed she had something to say.

"You know why you fainted?" Haley asked.

"No, I don't, but I am sure you are going to tell me," I said. Haley sat on the edge of the bed.

"Brooke, you need help—"

"Haley!" I groaned.

"Brooke, you are gonna die without it! Besides, your mom and dad already paid the doctor!"

"With what money?" I questioned.

"Doesn't matter," she snapped.

"Haley!"

"Brooke, you are going to do you wanna die? You want to live your life happily, with children, a husband, and me, right?" she raised a brow.

It was like I realized that I wanted to do those things. I mean, I shouldn't let fear consume my very life, right?

"You're right!" I said happily.

"Good, now you better get your ass up and healthy! The Jonas Brother concert is in a couple weeks. So, if I want to meet my future husband, you better be there with a camera as proof!" Haley said triumphantly.

I giggled, "Ok, dork!"

* * *

Later….

"Thanks for coming over," I told Lucas as he entered the living room.

"No problem, anything for my girl," Lucas said with that grin that just made you melt.

"I called you over here to chat," I said.

"Oh?" he said concerned.

"Lucas, I really-really like you! What I am about to say, I hope doesn't make you change your mind about me-"

"You're a lesbian?"

"No-"

"Into Nathan?"

"Nope-"

"Ummmm….then, what is it?" he asked.

I looked at my feet, "I have cancer."

"What?" he said.

"I have cancer," I said forcefully.

BAM! That was the second I killed him inside.

RIP Lucas Scott

Beloved son and boyfriend

November 21, 1990- August 7, 2006

"WHAT!" his voice roared.

"Please don't make me say it again," I begged.

He began to get teary eyed, "Is that why you fainted?"

"Kinda…"

"What do you mean, kinda?"

"I found out a month ago and I refused to take treatment," I stated.

"What?"

"I don't know why I didn't do it…"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Lucas," I apologized.

"I-I-I gotta go," Lucas said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

AN: REVIEW AND YOU GET A SPOILER! ALSO, IF YOU CHOOSE TO CONTACT ME VIA EMAIL PLEASE DO! (EMAIL ADDRESS ON HOME PAGE) . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

COMING UP: BRUCAS? If you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen? First day of treatment!


	10. Then a Hero Comes Along

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ok, so the delay was totally my fault. I forgot to save this chapter and I had to retype it, sorry! Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews! REVIEW AND GET A SPOILER!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, Camp Rock, or anything Jonas related!

* * *

I closed my eyes tight. I can't believe I was going through with this; the painful scars and worse, the rumors spreading around school. I exhaled deeply.

"Brooke?" Mouth asked. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Hey," I whispered.

"We brought you something to calm your nerves," Haley informed me.

"Unless it's a cure for cancer, then I don't think anything will help," I snapped. Haley and Mouth flinched in pain. I sighed, "Sorry, what is it?"

"An autographed Jonas Brothers picture!" Haley squealed.

I giggled, "Thanks!"

"Oh, and we got you the Camp Rock movie!" Mouth added. I smiled as they put my presents on the table next to me. Really, there was only one person that could make me feel better. Sadly, it wasn't Haley or Mouth.

"I am so sorry to interrupt," the nurse said as she came in the room. "But, Brooke, it's time."

"We will be waiting for you," Haley said as she hugged me. Mouth hugged me tightly.

"Love you!" they both said as they walked out of the room.

"I am going to go get the doctor," she said as she followed them out.

I closed my eyes and groaned. _Think happy thoughts, Brooke. _I jumped out of my skin as the door opened. I gasped, "Luke?" He walked over and kissed me passionately.

"Brooke, I need to apologize," he began.

I nodded, "I am listening."

"Brooke, I am crazy about you. I can't do anything without thinking about you. Your like a disease that I can't get rid off. I need you," he paused. His began to cry. "Brooke, I had a bad life before you. I was never happy, I almost killed myself. Now, I wake up thinking, 'how did I get so lucky?' Brooke, when you told me that you were dying. I was dead inside. I mean, you dropped a bomb on me and I just couldn't respond. I wanna be the one to help you, die for you, make all the pain go away. But, I can't cure cancer. I can't lose you, not now, not ever! I left when you needed me most, and that was fucked up. I love you, Brooke!"

I felt my eyes water, "I love you, too."

"I am gonna be waiting for you, ok?" Lucas said. I nodded. He stood up and walked out the door. Somehow, he made the pain go away. It was as if, now, I was ready to take chemo. I was gonna live to see him another day.

* * *

After the surgery

"Brooke doesn't like coconut!" someone yelled.

"What about chocolate?" another voice questioned.

"Yes, chocolate is good," a voice answered. That voice belonged to Haley.

"Camp Rock? What are we, ten?" Lucas snapped.

"Brooke, happens to like it!" Haley defended. I opened my eyes.

The room was decorated with balloons and a poster of Joe Jonas. I smiled.

"Brooke!" Haley said. Mouth, Haley, and Lucas rushed towards me.

"How do you feel?" Haley asked. Mouth glared at her.

"Like shit!" I whined.

"Sorry, babe," Lucas said as he kissed my forehead.

"What's all this?" I asked gesturing towards the balloons and tv.

"We are having a party!" Haley announced.

I raised a brow, "A party?"

"Yes, a get better-slash-I love Brooke, party!" Mouth said.

I giggled, "Thanks!"

"Your welcome!" they all said in unison.

"Camp Rock?" Haley suggested.

"Of course, and I will take something chocolate," I said. Within a blink, the movie was on and chocolate brownies were in my hands. I smiled, "I can get used to this!"

"Can't we watch something else?" Lucas pleaded.

I shook my head, "No!"

Lucas pouted, "Fine, only because I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said with a wink.

"I think they need a moment!" Haley whispered to Mouth.

"Hey!" I said as I threw my brownie at her. Haley shrieked. We all laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Haley said as she smashed her brownie in Mouth's face.

"What are you laughing at, Prince Charming?!" Mouth spat as he smashed brownie in Lucas' face.

"What the hell?!" Lucas said as he tried to get it out. "Join the party!" Lucas said as he threw brownie on my face.

I giggled, "Yay!"

"What is going on in here?" stern voice boomed. We all turned around to see the nurse.

"Sorry," Haley mumbled, "I should really watch where I am going!"

The nurse looked at all of us, "You better wash up and knock it off!"

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Lucas mumbled. I smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"I mean it!" she said as she slammed the door behind her.

"She was rather rude!" Mouth said.

I nodded, "But, totally worth getting yelled at for!"

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, so, today was the scariest day of my life. I feel like shit! Honestly, I think that God invented friends to take the pain away! Besides, my knight in shinning armor came to my rescue! _

_Love,_

_Brooke Davis_

* * *

_AN:Thanks for reading and reviewing! REVIEW!_

_Coming up: back to school drama._


	11. Let's Give Them Something To Talk About

AN: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I think that this chapter was really funny to imagine. I couldn't stop writing it once I got started. Anyways, review and get a spoiler.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke made her way down the hallway to her locker. As she walked by, she heard the snickers and gossip of everyone around her. Haley looked over at her best friend and decided to take action.

"What's the matter with you all," Haley yelled, "Haven't you ever seen someone with cancer?" Everyone immediately turned their back away from Haley and Brooke. Brooke rubbed the back of her next and sighed.

"Ummmmmm…" Brooke started.

Haley smiled rather pleased with herself, "You are very welcome!"

"You really didn't have to do that," Brooke said with a sigh. The fact that Haley confirmed the rumors and gave them something to talk about, it made her feel insecure with herself and her condition.

"No, Brooke, I did. I don't like that people are being so inconsiderate. I mean, for goodness sake, you have cancer. People need to grow up and stop being so childish!" Haley ranted. Brooke rolled her hazel eyes.

"Haley, next time, could you maybe not tell them I have cancer?" Brooke asked softly. Haley stopped abruptly and gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Haley apologized. Her face turned beet red with embarrassment. Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend. Even though she felt out-of-place, Brooke stilled loved the fact that Haley was right there beside her.

"Listen, I have to go to class. I will meet you by your car afterschool," Brooke said as she walked to English.

"Gotta find Nate," Haley said determined as she began to fast walk. Her chocolate eyes scanned the hallways. Her eyes danced with joy as she found the brunette. "Nathan!" Haley yelled excitedly.

Nathan raised a brow at his on-edge girlfriend, "Have you been smoking?"

Haley growled, "Nathan, I don't have time for this, we have to do something!" Nathan looked around and smiled, the hallway was deserted.

"Haley," Nathan said as he grabbed her arm, "I think we better get you to the nurse." Haley snatched her arm out of his grip.

"Nathan, we have to do something! Everyone is staring at Brooke, gossiping about her, and making her regret coming back to school. Now, I have an idea to get them talking about something else," Haley said with a wink.

Nathan's face fell, "What?"

"Well, you know how we are dating and no body knows?" Haley questioned. Nathan's eyes widened. "I think that we should kiss and then, they can talk about us!"

Nathan shook his head, "No, no matter what, they are still gonna talk about Brooke!"

Haley grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him closer to her face, "Now, you listen here, we are going to kiss, it's worth a try! I let the cat out-of-the-bag, and made my best friend more insecure. So, help me, if you don't kiss me infront of everyone-"

"Ok, let's go," Nathan said interrupting Haley's threat.

She smiled pleased, "I had you shaking in your boots!"

Nathan frowned, "You were scary!"

"Oh, man up!" Haley said as they sat down at the wooden table outside. "Now, we just have to wait for the lunch bell to ring and for Brooke to show-up!"

"Hey, guys!" Lucas said as he sat across from the couple. Nathan and Haley's face made Lucas question, "What' going on?"

"You'll see," Haley promised. Nathan and Lucas exchanged glances of concern. Brooke sat down next to Lucas silently.

"Hey," she whispered as she looked around.

All the juniors at Tree Hill High were eyeing Brooke, telling each other about their theories and gruesome details about her surgery. Brooke just wanted to scream at them for staring at her. _Can't they just take a picture? I mean, it lasts longer!_

Haley and Nathan stood on the tables. Brooke's eyes widened. _Oh, no, not again! _Haley and Nathan smiled as they kissed. Slowly, that peck turned into a heated, passionate make-out session. Brooke watched as everyone around them gasped and pulled out their phones to take pictures.

Nathan and Haley sat down after they made sure everyone was watching. Brooke flashed them her infamous, dazzling, Brooke Davis smile. She opened her brown-bagged lunch and began to eat her sandwich.

"So, Luke, you wanna kiss on the table?" Brooke offered seductively.

"Oh, yeah," Lucas said as he stood up. Brooke giggled and yanked down on his arm.

"You guys are the best, thanks!" Brooke thanked Nathan and Haley. Haley smiled as Nathan still didn't want to think about the aftermath of the kiss.

Nathan nodded, "Don't mention it!" Everyone giggled, "No, I mean don't **ever **mention this again!"

Brooke, Haley, and Lucas smiled, "Promise!"

* * *

"Hello Brooke," a voice called from behind Brooke. Brooke clenched her teeth and turned around.

"What?" she snapped her eyes followed Peyton as she sat down across from Brooke. Brooke crossed her arms against her chest. "Peyton, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you—"

"I thought you said she was bald," a short, strawberry blond haired girl whined to another girl. The black haired girl snickered.

"Oh, Abigail, can't you see it's a wig?" Brooke's mouth widened. _Wig my ass!_

"Excuse me, but just who-the-hell, do you think you are?" Peyton said as she walked towards the two. The two girls began to laugh as Peyton approached them. Brooke just sat there looking back and fourth at them.

"I'm sorry?" Abigail said.

"Listen, bitch, her hair is real and she is not bald. Now, how could you be so inconsiderate?!" Peyton snapped. The two girls' smiles faded. They were in for it, now. "You better apologize and never talk to Brooke again!"

"Or what?" the black haired girl asked.

"I'll kick your scrawny, little ass!" Peyton threatened. The two girls gave a nervous giggle before turning to Brooke.

"Sorry, Brooke!" they said as they ran to a table in the back. Brooke raised a brow as Peyton sat back down across from her.

"Thanks," Brooke said trying to figure Peyton out. Peyton smiled. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Peyton asked. Brooke gestured towards the two girls who had insulted her. "Oh," Peyton said as she realized.

"Peyton, look, we are not exactly buddy-buddy, so, why did you do that?" Brooke asked. Was Peyton messing with her?

Peyton exhaled, "Everyone needs someone to have their back."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks, you had a question?"

"Do you wanna be my partner for the science lab?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded her head.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was full of surprises! First, Nathan and Haley had a make-out session infront of the entire student body! Can you believe it? I mean, they did all of that just to take the heat off of me. Oh, and Peyton Sawyer, that bitchy popular girl, she and I are becoming friends, I think. She stood up for me when people were making fun of me. Maybe, just maybe, Peyton Sawyer isn't what I thought she was. Tomorrow, Lucas promised to take me out on a date! Also, I have to go over to Peyton's house to work on our project. Well, I better get some sleep._

_Love,_

_Brooke_

* * *

_AN: I wrote 1,225 words! YAY! REVIEW AND GET A SNEAK PEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! _

_Coming up: Brucas date and Breyton hang out. _


	12. Up and You're Down

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do however, own the plot! :)**

**REVIEW!**

So, this is where Peyton sleeps? Brooke thought.

Peyton laughed, "The coffins in the closet."

Brooke closed her mouth and giggled. She didn't think that Peyton's room could be so…

"Artsy?"

Peyton nodded, "I love art. Don't be too shocked."

"Coffins, black walls, cob webs, nothing?" Brooke asked hopingly.

Peyton busted out laughing, "What are we in a haunted house?

Brooke sat on the edge of Peyton's bed. She laughed at herself. Maybe, she was overreacting? Or totally judgmental? No, that was a fact, she was very judgmental. Her eyes flickered to the wall and she gasped. There were drawings, gorgeous drawings, on her wall.

She turned to the blond, "Did you draw these?"

"No, they are just signed just cause," Peyton sassed as she sat next to Brooke.

"Who's he?" Brooke asked as she pointed to a picture of a boy. He was holding a baby girl tightly against his chest. He was waving goodbye, or at least, it seemed. Peyton sighed softly.

"Jake," she answered softly.

"Boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"No!" Peyton said quickly. Brooke smiled.

"Husband?" she asked. Obviously he was someone important.

"No! He's just a guy," she yelled forcefully.

"Is that your baby?"

"Geez, I don't wanna fuckin' talk about it! Ok?" Peyton shouted as she stood up. Brooke scowled.

"It was just a question," Brooke reminded. "It wasn't like I asked you what kind of cup size you are!"

"Whatever, get out!" Peyton said forcefully.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked shocked. "What the hell? I was just asking a damn question. No need to put up a defensive front!"

"No need to be a bitch!" Peyton retorted.

"It's a real wonder why people don't like you!" Brooke said dryly. Peyton's blue eyes widened and her brows furrowed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked. Brooke grabbed her purse and faced Peyton.

She crossed her arms, "Exactly that! People don't like you because you have this defensive front. Like, no one can get close to you, right? You have been hurt so badly before that you don't wanna feel it again. Your problem is that when someone is giving a damn about you, you don't fucking care. You are going to need someone to lean on, you are probably hurting inside, but you're Peyton Sawyer and you're a bad ass. So, sit there and brood what-the-fuck-ever!"

Brooke stormed out and hoped in her car. She couldn't believe she thought Peyton Sawyer had a heart. She drove to the one person that made her feel better. She walked up the step to his door.

"Brooke!" Lucas cheered as he hugged her. Brooke smiled as she hugged him back. Lucas always gave the best hugs and even better, he made her feel like she was the only thing worth living for.

"Hey, babe," Brooke returned the greeting.

He grabbed his jacket and shut the door behind him, "What's up?"

"Wanna go get a bite to eat?" Brooke asked. Lucas smiled as he grabbed her car keys and ran to the car. Brooke laughed as she hopped in the passenger seat. He was like a little kid when he was with her, but that's ok, she loved him no matter what.

Lucas started the engine, "How is the project going, Hun?"

Brooke sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Lucas frowned and peeled his eyes off the road. He glanced at his girlfriend, "Pretty Girl, what happened?"

Brooke smiled wide, "Peyton turned out to be just who everyone said she would be. But, whatever, I don't need her."

"You've got me, the best boyfriend ever!" Lucas teased. Brooke giggled.

"You make me laugh even when I don't want too. I don't know, I just feel like I can forget about the world and just being with you is all I want to be…"

Lucas looked at her and grinned. He kissed her passionately. Unfortunately, the light turned green before the kiss could go any further. Lucas pulled into Karen's Café. Brooke smiled.

"Am I meeting your mother?" she asked as she raised a brow. He nodded and opened her door. She felt like a celebrity. She took his hand and followed him in nervously.

"Is this her?" a woman asked as she through her arms around Brooke.

Brooke smiled, "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry,"—the woman said as she pulled away from me—"Hi, I am Karen, Lucas' mom."

Brooke looked at her and she gasped. She was beautiful and so young. Lucas had her eyes and nose. She was gorgeous, no wonder Lucas looks like a god.

"Hi, I am Brooke Davis," Brooke returned the greeting.

"Lucas is crazy about you," Karen informed. Brooke blushed. "Why don't you guys sit down and I will bring you some menus?" the couple nodded and sat down in a booth.

"Your mom is sooo young!" Brooke said still shocked. Lucas nodded. "Your mom seems like a sweetheart!"

"She is, she thinks you are one too. I have told her everything about you," Lucas revealed.

Brooke smiled, "Like what?"

"You have the best smile and your dimples are so cute. Every time you smile I can't help but smile back. I love you forever and always," Lucas said.

"I wanna be with you forever too," Brooke said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Even when I am old and crippled?" Lucas asked.

"Yes!"

"And what about when I don't care for sex anymore?" Lucas asked with a wink.

"I will still love you, if you can love me through my cancer, I can love you through anything!" Brooke assured. She really didn't ever feel this way about anyone. She was in love and she didn't care how much she screwed up, she was going to be with him. Now, she was more determined than ever to fight her cancer. She was living for him…

"What do you kids want to eat?" Karen asked.

Lucas handed her the menus, "I will have the usual and she will have spaghetti with shrimp." Brooke flashed him her pearly whites.

"You ordered for me," she said shocked.

He scoffed, "That's what they men do in movies to steal their girls' hearts."

Brooke giggled, "You already have it!"

Lucas drove her home in silence. They just had a date, the best date ever. He wished they could go back to an hour ago. He drove to his house and parked. He hopped out, "Bye cheery!"

"Bye!" Brooke said as she drove home. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. She was head over heels for Lucas Scott. When she got home, she gasped as she saw Peyton in her driveway. She got out of the car cautiously, "Peyton?"

"Can we talk?"


	13. Tear Down The Wall Let Me In

**REVIEW!  
disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I own the plot though. (:**

"You have the best smile and your dimples are so cute. Every time you smile I can't help but smile back. I love you forever and always," Lucas said.

"I wanna be with you forever too," Brooke said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Even when I am old and crippled?" Lucas asked.

"Yes!"

"And what about when I don't care for sex anymore?" Lucas asked with a wink.

"I will still love you, if you can love me through my cancer, I can love you through anything!" Brooke assured. She really didn't ever feel this way about anyone. She was in love and she didn't care how much she screwed up, she was going to be with him. Now, she was more determined than ever to fight her cancer. She was living for him…

"What do you kids want to eat?" Karen asked.

Lucas handed her the menus, "I will have the usual and she will have spaghetti with shrimp." Brooke flashed him her pearly whites.

"You ordered for me," she said shocked.

He scoffed, "That's what they men do in movies to steal their girls' hearts."

Brooke giggled, "You already have it!"

Lucas drove her home in silence. They just had a date, the best date ever. He wished they could go back to an hour ago. He drove to his house and parked. He hopped out, "Bye cheery!"

"Bye!" Brooke said as she drove home. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. She was head over heels for Lucas Scott. When she got home, she gasped as she saw Peyton in her driveway. She got out of the car cautiously, "Peyton?"

"Can we talk?"

Brooke gulped, "Sure."

She led Peyton into her house and pointed to the couch. Peyton sat down and Brooke mirrored her movements. Brooke eyed her suspiciously.

"Jake," she answered quietly.

Brooke raised a brow, "What?"

"His name is Jake," Peyton said louder. She kept her hands clasped on her lap and her eyes stayed glued to the floor. Brooke put on a soft smile. She assumed that Peyton had never opened up to anyone.

"The guy in the picture?" Brooke asked. She needed clarification. She watched as the blond's eyes and her eyes collided. This caused Brooke to stiffen. Maybe, Peyton had sensed Brooke analyzing her.

"Mhhmmm. His name is Jake and his is my world." She paused and struggled to keep the tears in. "I mean, he was my world."

Brooke left her spot on the couch and sat next to Peyton. She wrapped her arms firmly around Peyton and tried to calm her down. This was just what Brooke wanted, to see Peyton feel. Peyton's body heaved heavily as she sobbed.

"Did he…you know?" Brooke asked. she couldn't bring herself to say the word. She didn't like it especially since it might have happened to her awhile ago. Peyton shooked her head and removed herself from Brooke's grip.

"No, he didn't die. Though, this may sound terrible, it would have been better if he had. You see, I started out as a babysitter for his one year old daughter Jenny. Jenny was just so beautiful and looked like Jake more as the days passed. One day, he came home and we just kissed. It was like we wanted to be together all along, and we did."

"What happened next?" Brooke interjected.

"Well, we started to date and we were in love. One whole year I gave him my heart and when ever something good happens, something bad has to happen. Nikki, Jenny's mother came back and demanded to have Jenny back. As you can imagine, this didn't go over well. We both knew that the court would never separate a mother and daughter. So, Jake had to leave if he wanted to keep Jenny. He promised he'd write, but he never did," Peyton finished softly.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton," Brooke whispered. She was shocked. Brooke pretended that the same thing happened to her and Lucas. She didn't like the image but she definently liked it better than if it were reality.

"I put up a wall because the people that I let in, always leave," Peyton revealed. Her voice had cracked and so had the wall. Brooke knew it was no time to probe her for further detail. She was just going to have to wait until Peyton was ready to tell her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Brooke assured. She glanced at Brooke and laughed. All though this wasn't the answer she had hope for, Peyton appreciated the thought.

"Thanks, but I might drive you away…" Peyton worried.

Brooke smiled, "Nothing is going to drive me away. I am here for you as a friend and hopefully, a best friend. You can tell me whatever with the assurance that it is between us. And vice versa. Deal?"

Peyton shook her friend's outstretched hand, "Deal!"

* * *

Brooke waited patiently in the cold doctor's office. She was going to get the results of her test. This had to be the worst thing to wait for ever. But, luckily, Lucas was outside with some chocolates to brighten her day. She would have allowed him access to come in, but there was something about the very thin, and very exposing, hospital gown that made her nervous.

The door opened and her doctor, Dr. Hill, entered. She scanned the papers in a folder and sighed. Brooke's heart dropped. This wasn't going to be a good visit. "Are your parents here?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, I am afraid they are out of town for a night or two."

"I see," she said as she closed the folder. They sat there in silence. Brooke couldn't take the awkwardness and she sure wasn't going to wait another three days to find out what was wrong with her.

"It's not good news, is it?"

"No, I am afraid not."

**Coming up: Brooke! What's wrong with her?**


	14. Option One or Two?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, I own. (:**

Brooke waited patiently in the cold doctor's office. She was going to get the results of her test. This had to be the worst thing to wait for ever. But, luckily, Lucas was outside with some chocolates to brighten her day. She would have allowed him access to come in, but there was something about the very thin, and very exposing, hospital gown that made her nervous.

The door opened and her doctor, Dr. Hill, entered. She scanned the papers in a folder and sighed. Brooke's heart dropped. This wasn't going to be a good visit. "Are your parents here?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, I am afraid they are out of town for a night or two."

"I see," she said as she closed the folder. They sat there in silence. Brooke couldn't take the awkwardness and she sure wasn't going to wait another three days to find out what was wrong with her.

"It's not good news, is it?"

"No, I am afraid not," he said softly. Brooke felt her heart sink. Of course this was not going to be a good day.

"What is wrong with me?" Brooke asked timidly.

Dr. Hill sighed, "I'd rather tell you when your parents are present—"

"Fuck that. Please, you have to tell me what is wrong with me. What difference does it make if my parents are here or not? Either way, I'm still going to have whatever is wrong with me!" Brooke snapped. She took a deep, calming breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"The cancer is resisting treatment. The cancer is spreading and getting worse…" he trailed off. Brooke's eyes began to water.

"What are my options?" she asked under her breath.

"One option more chemo but a higher dose. Two you let it eat away at you," he said. Brooke stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am going to think about my options. I will call you tomorrow," Brooke said as she walked out of the hospital room. She let the tears fall. What was she going to do now? What about her dream of being with Lucas forever? What about the crazy trip to Disney World with Mouth and Haley?

Brooke hopped in her car and pulled out her phone. She needed to tell her parents.

"_Hello?" her mother answered softly. Brooke figured she was sleeping and Brooke woke her up._

"Mom, I just went to the doctors and—" Brooke sniffled, "the cancer is spreading and the chemo isn't working out."

_Silence. "NO!" her mother screamed as she broke out in tears. "We are coming home now!"_

Her mother had hung up. Brooke smiled as she thought of her parents coming to be with her through this. How was she going to tell her friends the news_? _

Quickly, she drove to Lucas' house. She needed to have him hold her and just be with her. She couldn't be alone and eventually, she would be. What was she going to do? She screamed and punched the steering wheel. Anger, confusion, and sacredness washed over her. She pulled up to his house and rushed to his door. She banged on the door.

"What the hell?" Lucas said as he opened the door. He looked at Brooke and pulled her into a hug. She was a mess. Tears falling rapidly, pink nose, the complete description of something terrible happening. Her picked her up and sat on the bed. He cradled her like a baby.

"Lucas—"

"Shhh!" Lucas cut her off. "Tell me when you aren't so upset."

Lucas rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Sure he didn't know what was going on, but he knew she just wanted to be in his arms. Eventually, Brooke stopped crying, stood up, and sat next to him on the bed.

"I have to tell you something that I wish I didn't." Brooke started. "I am losing the battle to cancer. I went to the doctors cause my stomach was killing me and he said that the chemo isn't working…"

Lucas stared at her blankly, "Well, what are our options?"

Brooke sighed, "More stronger chemo or I just let it kill me."

"Well, you dying is not an option. I am going to take care of you doing chemo," Lucas wrapped his arms around her. his eyes began to water. "I am not going to lose you!"

Brooke smiled. Even though he made it clear that she was going to do chemo, Brooke still didn't know if it was worth it. The cancer was already killing her, should she just let it continue? She didn't know. She wanted to do chemo and get better. But, was it worth it? She was going to be recovering for along time after the chemo. Was it too late to fix it?

An hour later and Brooke was sitting down with her family in their dinning room. Her mother and father were still crying and Brooke felt guilty. She was causing them pain but she knew that she couldn't help it.

"Well, its going to cost a lot of money to get the chemo. I will have to work double shifts," her father said.

"I can get a job or two," Brooke's mom chimed in. Brooke remained silent.

"But, mom, you don't have to work," Brooke said softly.

Her mom placed her hand on Brooke's, "Baby, we don't have enough money right now. I am going to do whatever it takes to get you that treatment. I am going to sell my brand new car. I think that will be enough for a couple treatments."

"I can sell my old baseball cards!" her father added. Brooke shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her mom loved that car. Her father's favorite thing was baseball and collecting cards was his life. She couldn't let them throw that away.

"I'm not going to let you sell the things you love. Your valuables!" Brooke snapped.

"Brooke, you mean more to us than anything in the world," her mother reminded.

"I have made a decision, I am going to let it kill me. I don't wanna do anymore treatment. No more needles. Just please, let me go in peace. Please," Brooke begged.

**Coming up: Brooke tells everyone the news.**


	15. Choice

**AN:** _I'm so sorry. I just simply got caught up with writing A Little Too Late? that I never remembered that I had other stories to continue. Now that that the story is over, this one is next to be completed. I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story and I promise you won't be disappointed. So, thanks and enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Previously On The Big C:** An hour later and Brooke was sitting down with her family in their dinning room. Her mother and father were still crying and Brooke felt guilty. She was causing them pain but she knew that she couldn't help it.

"Well, it's going to cost a lot of money to get the chemo. I will have to work double shifts," her father said.

"I can get a job or two," Brooke's mom chimed in. Brooke remained silent.

"But, mom, you don't have to work," Brooke said softly.

Her mom placed her hand on Brooke's, "Baby, we don't have enough money right now. I am going to do whatever it takes to get you that treatment. I am going to sell my brand new car. I think that will be enough for a couple treatments."

"I can sell my old baseball cards!" her father added. Brooke shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her mom loved that car. Her father's favorite thing was baseball and collecting cards was his life. She couldn't let them throw that away.

"I'm not going to let you sell the things you love. Your valuables!" Brooke snapped.

"Brooke, you mean more to us than anything in the world," her mother reminded.

"I have made a decision; I am going to let it kill me. I don't wanna do anymore treatment. No more needles. Just please, let me go in peace. Please," Brooke begged.

Silence filled the room and Brooke's stomach flopped. Here it came, just like clockwork, the tears. The tears that could fill a river or sink the state of California! With a deep exhale, Brooke sat down across from her beloved parents.

"Honey-"

"No, please, mom. I know that this may seem irrational, and somewhat psychotic, but I really can't do chemo anymore. I know that I could beat it and live life the way I wanted to if I did the chemo. Please, just hear me out and then reconsider your feelings towards this," Brooke started cutting her parents off. Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to be hooked up to a machine, lose my hair, get sick all the time, and not be able to hang out with my friends. Everyone was meant to die, sooner or later, and let my time come. However, I will go happily and free of chemo."

Brooke exited the room and rushed to her room. She locked the door and began to sob. She didn't mean to hang up but she just wanted them to think about it. _Was she making the right decision?_

She sat down on her desk and opened a drawer. Quickly she pulled out her diary and grabbed a pen. It was time to let all the roaring thoughts in her head free.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, life can be cruel and full of decisions. Why was it that my fate included chemo or death? Let's face it, that's a harsh ultimatum. However, I know the answer and my choice. I am going to die diary. Slowly, but surely I will die. I know that seems unfair and something I am deeply scared of diary! Yet, I want to die happily and not hooked up to a machine. _

_The parental unit is at a state of pure devastation. There hearts have been destroyed like a bomb to a building. They can't afford the chemo and even if they could, I'd still prefer it this way. How would my friends take this news? _

_Lucas was the love of my life; my soul mate! I am not sure what he will do or how he will react. I would love to marry him, but I will live the last few seconds of my life diary in his arms. Haley and Mouth, the two greatest people on the planet. I will lose them but they will keep my spirit alive. I will not be forgotten. No, I will be remembered and my spirit will live on. _

_I may lose my life, diary, but I will not lose the ones I love. Never._

* * *

This was the moment I was going to regret; Haley and Mouth were coming over. I would tell them the news and crush their hearts. Something I really didn't want to be credited. I twiddled my thumbs as I waited on the couch.

"Brookie bear!" Haley called. I perked up and put on a huge smile. Haley rushed towards me with Mouth in tow. They were so cute.

"Hello!" I greeted as we all took a seat. Mouth popped in a DVD and returned to his seat. "What movie is this?" I asked.

"Well, it's the Ugly Truth," Mouth said. I grinned. I had been dying to see that movie and the fact that Mouth was gonna watch this with us, great. I looked at them for a moment. How many more movies will I watch with them? Was I always going to think of everything like one big countdown?

"We were gonna get another movie but it would have been rude," Haley squeaked out quietly.

"What movie?" I asked.

They fell silent and exchanged glances, Mouth began to speak, "My Sister's Keeper."

"We thought it'd be good for you to see and prepare you for chemo. But, then the end she decides to stop doing chemo and dies. Which is really stupid!" Haley hissed.

There it was, that awful feeling turning in her stomach. Two more hearts to break.

"Well, I have a confession; I invited you here for another reason. I wanted to have a serious talk with you. Please, don't be mad or say anything because it is my life at the end of the day. I went to the doctors the other day and they told me that the chemo wasn't working. The cancer was somewhat immune to it? Well, anyways, he gave me a choice, stronger chemo or die. I don't want to live the rest of my life bald and miserable. We don't even have the money for the chemo that's a major factor! So, I have decided to let the cancer win and die happily" Brooke explained slowly.

"Why would you do that? You're just gonna quit and die?!" Haley shouted. That was it, the movie was over. Brooke sighed.

"Haley, please," Brooke said as a tear escaped her lip.

"Yeah, the Brooke Davis I know, was a fighter and never quit," Mouth said. Haley and Mouth grabbed the movie and left.

Brooke cringed as the front door slammed. She just has one person left and she might as well get it over with. What was she going to lose? Lucas would be with her no matter what? Right?

For ten minutes Brooke had sat in her car contemplating whether to tell him tomorrow or now. She knew if she didn't do it now she never would. She parked her car and knocked on his door.

"Hey babe!" Lucas said as he kissed her. Brooke smiled as she felt his loving embrace hopefully it would stay this way. "My mom made pot roast if you're hungry?"

Brooke nodded. She sat on his bed while he got her dinner. She didn't like to eat in front of him but she hadn't eaten all day. Her parents went to the bank and talked to anyone they could about getting more money.

"Here you go my cheery," Lucas said as he passed her a plate. Brooke smiled. It smelt so good. She took a bite.

"Lucas, I came here to talk to you about something," Brooke said softly. She finished the plate of food quickly. She just wanted to get it over with. She didn't care how unattractive she probably looked.

"Is this about what the doctor said?" he asked as Brooke joined him on the bed.

Brooke nodded, "I'm going to let the cancer kill me."

**AN: REVIEW!!! Next chapter is already half way done **


	16. Life Starts Now?

**Previously On The Big C:**"Hey babe!" Lucas said as he kissed her. Brooke smiled as she felt his loving embrace hopefully it would stay this way. "My mom made pot roast if you're hungry?"

Brooke nodded. She sat on his bed while he got her dinner. She didn't like to eat in front of him but she hadn't eaten all day. Her parents went to the bank and talked to anyone they could about getting more money.

"Here you go my cheery," Lucas said as he passed her a plate. Brooke smiled. It smelt so good. She took a bite.

"Lucas, I came here to talk to you about something," Brooke said softly. She finished the plate of food quickly. She just wanted to get it over with. She didn't care how unattractive she probably looked.

"Is this about what the doctor said?" he asked as Brooke joined him on the bed.

Brooke nodded, "I'm going to let the cancer kill me."

Silence. Lucas froze and glanced at her. Brooke felt like an evil person. How many hearts had she broken within a day? Maybe it was a world record. However, she hated the feeling in her gut.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he snapped. His eyes watered as he looked at her. Brooke gasped. He was going to cry?! She shook her head in disbelief. Lucas hopped up from the bed and paced around the room.

"Lucas, please don't curse at me," Brooke begged.

He ran his fingers through his head and turned to face her, "Sorry, but Brooke, that's stupid."

"Stupid?" Brooke took offense to this. Was he calling her judgment stupid?

"Yes, stupid, Brooke. Why would you not want to continue living?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged, "It's a long story and it is my choice, not yours."

"Well, I've got time for a long story," he informed her as he sat back down next to her.

"First off, I don't want to spend anymore of my time doing chemo and not enjoying my life! Second, my parents can't afford it and I am certainly not going to let them work themselves senseless over me!" Brooke explained.

"I understand that you don't wanna do chemo therapy anymore, ok?"

"No. No, Lucas, I don't think you understand. How dare you tell me that you understand how I feel! The only way you would understand is if you had cancer!" Brooke yelled.

There it was again, the dreaded silence. They both just sat there and thought to themselves. Lucas thought about how she could do that to herself and to everyone who loved her?

"I didn't mean it like that, Brooke. I think you are just scared! That makes you vulnerable and you don't like that! Listen; if you get chemo then you could live a long and happy life. Sure, it is going to suck because you're going to not be able to do a lot for a little while. But in the end, you get to be with everyone who loves you. If you don't do chemo, then what happens to the rest of us? Huh, Brooke? Ever think about anyone else but yourself?!" he yelled back at her. Now, it was her turn to be silent.

"It doesn't matter I can't afford it anyways so I just might as well accept it!" Brooke said softly.

"So, you're just gonna give up?"

"Pretty much," Brooke answered as she wiped away a tear.

"Wouldn't you want to live a long and happy life with me?" Lucas asked after another moment of silence.

Brooke gasped, "What?"

"I love you, Brooke. I'm not going to let you die because you don't have the money!" Lucas said.

"Lucas, please, can you just respect my decision? I don't want to do chemo!" Brooke begged.

"Then respect my decision and leave," he said softly but forcefully. Brooke broke out in tears and grabbed her jacket. She raced out of the house to her car. She couldn't believe he had just kicked her out. She drove home in silence.

Brooke Davis walked into her house and looked around. How much longer would she walk these halls? She shook her head. These were the thoughts that shouldn't be running through her mind. Brooke trudged to her room and laid down.

Five people were upset with her. Brooke's parents were probably adding up numbers and looking at classified ads. She didn't want her parents to do all of that for her and even if they did, there wouldn't be enough money for a while. Haley and Mouth were mad that she had given up on the fight. Brooke knew that Lucas, Haley, and Mouth were all mad that she never thought about what would happen to them if she had died.

The truth is, Brooke Davis wasn't ready to die. Yet, she felt it was her time and she knew it was coming because there was no money for the cure. So why make yourself believe there is hope when there isn't? She decided to think about everything in the morning and just go to sleep. No point in worrying about everything when there is nothing that can be fixed tonight.

* * *

Brooke woke up to her phone ringing. She leaped off the bed and snatched the phone. Lucas. She smiled.

"Hello."

"_Hey Brooke, can you come to the River Court?"_

"Yeah, listen I just wanna say-"

"_Shhh… baby, it's alright just come here, ok?"_

"Ok, I love you!" Brooke said as she hung up. She rushed to her closet. She grabbed a Hollister shirt and jeans, and her Ugg boots. _Had Lucas forgivin her or was this going to be a break up?_ She hoped in her car and drove.

I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

Brooke smiled. Lucas used to sing this to her. She turned up the volume on the radio. She pulled up and raised a brow. Lucas was standing there in a tux. "What the hell?"

She grabbed her purse and walked towards him, "What's going on, Lucas?"

"I have to ask you something?" he said.

Brooke eyed him, "Uhum, shoot?"

He kneeled and grabbed her hand, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only one for me and without you, I am nothing. You made me a better person and I have you to thank for that! I have more than enough money to get you through the first couple months of the chemo treatment. Don't ask me how but I did. So, Brooklyn Penelope Davis, will you marry me and take the money and get treatment so we can get married?"

AN:REVIEW (:


	17. The Turning Pointt

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews, keep it up. I have updated really quick, huh? YAY ME! More reviews means a faster upload. So, please, if you read this, just leave a review. (:**

* * *

Previously on the Big C:Brooke smiled. Lucas used to sing this to her. She turned up the volume on the radio. She pulled up and raised a brow. Lucas was standing there in a tux. "What the hell?"

She grabbed her purse and walked towards him, "What's going on, Lucas?"

"I have to ask you something?" he said.

Brooke eyed him, "Uhum, shoot?"

He kneeled and grabbed her hand, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only one for me and without you, I am nothing. You made me a better person and I have you to thank for that! I have more than enough money to get you through the first couple months of the chemo treatment. Don't ask me how but I did. So, Brooklyn Penelope Davis, will you marry me and take the money and get treatment so we can get married?"

Brooke stood there flabbergasted. She had just been proposed to and she wasn't even prepared. Was this a trick just to get her to do the treatment?

"Are you serious?" she asked softly.

"I'm down on one knee, babe, of course. I always knew you were the one and now with time ticking away, I wanna marry you. I wanna give you the world before _**our**_ time is up. I love you, Brooke," Lucas said with a huge grin.

Brooke's eyes began to water. The ring was beautiful and she couldn't wait to put it on. Was this too soon? Why did it feel like a trap?

"No," Brooke said softly. She wiped a tear and sat down on the table. Lucas exhaled sharply and sat next to her. He didn't understand her at all. He was crushed. He wanted nothing more than to marry her. What if she were to die tomorrow? She wouldn't die married to him; she would just die with a boyfriend. Shouldn't she want to leave this world knowing that she had the best life? "Lucas, is this a trap?"

"A trap?" Lucas asked as he turned to face her. He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He had been rejected by the one he loved and worst of all; she thought that it was a trap.

"Did you do this just so I would get chemo like everyone wanted me to? Did my parents set you up to this?" Brooke questioned.

"What the fuck, Brooke!" he hissed. "I put my heart on the line by asking you to marry me. I went to Dan to get me the money and I am forever in his debt, but I thought it was all worth it as long as I got to spend the rest of my life with you! But, no, you think it's a joke and reject my proposal to marry you! You know what; I don't know what you want anymore! I do know one thing; I am one of those things. Consider me out of your hair!" Lucas said as he stormed off.

Brooke buried her head in her hands. She pulled out her phone and dialed. She knew who to call.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled as she rushed to her broken friend. Mouth raced over and wrapped Brooke in his arms.

"What happened?" Mouth asked. Sure, Haley and Mouth were really pissed off at Brooke but she needed them. After all, they were all still best friends.

"Lucas proposed to me and offered me money to get chemo!" Brooke mumbled through the tears.

"Awww. Let me see the ring!" Haley squealed. Brooke's heart stopped. Another disappointment, she had rejected him.

"I said no, Haley," she said softly. Brooke sighed and stood in front of them. She wanted to face them.

"You did what?" Mouth asked.

"I rejected him!" Brooke yelled. Haley and Mouth fell silent. They were trying to figure her out.

"Why would you do that Brooke?" Haley hissed. "That was the answer to all your problems but the fact that he wanted to marry you was an added bonus. You love Lucas, why wouldn't you want to marry him? If the real issue was money, he fixed it. So why the hell would you reject him?!"

"It just feels like a trap. Well, maybe _trap _isn't the right word but it feels like it's just to make me get treatment!" Brooke answered.

"That's ridiculous!" Mouth snapped. "Why can't you accept the fact that everyone is trying to understand and help you? Brooke, you have changed a lot and you have become bitter! We all can help you but you still refuse and turn your back on all of us. You lost the only boy who ever loved you, _nice_. But there are plenty of fish in the sea, but how many Mouths and Haleys are there in the world?"

Brooke shook her head. She didn't know why but her side was killing her. Brooke gasped. She was getting weak and the world around her was fading to black.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled as she pulled out her cell phone. Mouth grabbed Brooke and held her in his lap. She was unconscious.

* * *

Brooke Davis woke up in a place she had been a thousand times. She was in the hospital. She felt like she was ran over or hit by a bus.

"I'm glad you are up, Miss Davis, we need to have a chat," Doctor Smith said. She sighed. She didn't like these talks. Her mom and dad were standing by the Doctor in tears. "Brooke, you are lucky to be even alive right now. In all honesty, you should have been dead. Maybe this is your second chance at life? The cancer as you know has spread and gotten worse; we need you to know that you need treatment immediately. Now, a boy, named Lucas, is outside with all the money necessary to get you through this. But as I understand, you don't want to do this. I need to hear your decision."

"Can I see Lucas first?" Brooke asked softly. The doctor nodded and they left. She smiled as Lucas walked in. he had tears in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you," he mumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed. Brooke grabbed his hand.

"No, and I'm glad I didn't because I was stupid Lucas. I really was and I'm sorry. I love you and of course I wanna marry you. I just think that God gave me a second chance at life. This is my chance to be your fiancée and make my life happier. So, I'm gonna get treatment and I am going to be your fiancée," Brooke gushed.

"I knew you'd come around," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger. He gave her a quick kiss. "Okay, we're ready!"

Just then, everyone came in with flowers and the doctor came in with the chemo machine and all the equipment.

"Life starts now," the doctor said.

"See you when it's all done, ok? I love you baby. You are my world," Lucas said as he kissed her on the forehead. Brooke smiled. Haley and Mouth gave her a quick hug and left.

Brooke sat there as the doctor messed with the machine. _I have a lot to live for now. _She thought.

AN: REVIEW!

COMING UP: DAN SCOTT is making an appearance. WEDDING PLANS?


	18. Thinkin'

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I have not updated in a very long time. Please, show mercy on me? I feel like I have cheated you of the daily update in the wonderful world that is Brooke-Ville. I am going to update you and bring you up to date. Where to begin?_

_The last time I updated, I was about to do chemo and single. Diary, I am now engaged to Lucas Eugene Scott. I know. I know. What kind of a name is Eugene? He hates that name with a passion. Sadly, it's comical to lie beside him and randomly whisper it in his ear. We have been engaged for one week and to this day, he has never left my sight. Currently, he is passed out on the couch and I am in the kitchen writing this. _

_I never thought I would be engaged at such a young age. Even more shockingly, my parents were surprisingly okay with the whole thing! What's that? Why it's the sound of jaws dropping! Lucas is going to be an amazing husband and because of him, I am not scared of what lies ahead. I used to cry thinking I would die and he would never be mine, but he is now. _

_Chemo therapy is hell. Pure, and absolute, hell. I am not a big fan of puking my brains out or being weak. Whatever makes the future better, I suppose. My hair is thinning and I am losing my hair. I don't know what to do diary. Prom is coming up and I don't want to go with barely any hair. Lucas says that I will still be the most beautiful girl there. Well, I think my fiancée is full of shit! A girls hair is like an accessory and a security blanket. Without my hair I am ugly and what can I do with it if it's bald? Lucas says less time to get ready. I say hats aren't in anymore. Then, there is the possibility of a wig, but we shall see._

_Gotta go diary. Lucas just woke up from his nap._

_-Brooke Penelope Davis._

Brooke slammed the book shut as Lucas entered the kitchen. She smiled as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"What you doing, baby?" Lucas asked as he sat down across from her.

Brooke shrugged, "Nothing just hanging out and updating my diary." Lucas nodded as he propped his head up with his hand. "Can I make you some dinner?"

"No, thanks," Lucas said as he stood up. **Ding**. The doorbell rang. Lucas rushed to the door. Brooke smiled as she heard the voice of her best friend.

"Brooke, I have big news!" Haley said as she pulled up a kitchen chair next to Brooke. Brooke hugged her jittery friend. "Nathan asked me to prom in front of the whole school!"

"Awe, Hales!" Brooke said with a smile. Haley and Nathan were going through a rough patch; Haley thought Nathan was ashamed of her. So, Haley broke up with him and now, they were back together.

"I know, I am so excited!" she gushed. "Oh, and Mouth asked that girl Caroline to the prom, she said yes! Mouth got a girl, this is One Trill Hill Star newspaper worthy!"

Brooke laughed, "I am so happy for you!"

"So, are you two going to go?" Haley asked. Lucas eyed Brooke. He really wanted to go and take Brooke to her first prom. It was a week away and she still wanted time to think.

"I don't think so," Brooke answered quickly.

"Well, we will see," Lucas corrected.

"Come on, Brooke, please?" Haley begged. Brooke shook her head. She wasn't going to go. That was that. Her hair was falling out and eventually, she would be bald.

"Haley, my hair is falling out and I am not going, that is my decision," Brooke snapped. Haley fell silent. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, it's cool. Hey, I am going to go I have got some dress shopping to do!" Haley said as she hugged Brooke goodbye and left. Brooke looked at an angry Lucas.

"Give me one good reason why not!" Lucas yelled.

"I am not going to be pretty or comfortable, Lucas. My hair is falling out!" Brooke screamed as her eyes watered.

"I love you no matter what and if you go bald, oh well, you will still be as gorgeous as I always remembered!" Lucas said as he sat next to her.

"You will never understand!" Brooke hissed.

"No? Fine, I will go and shave my head, Brooke! I like my hair too but I don't give a fuck if it's gone or people make fun of me!"

"I wanna be pretty and I'm not going, sorry!" Brooke snapped.

"Well I am going!" Lucas said as he grabbed his jacket and stormed off.

Lucas Scott walked around aimlessly and found himself at the River Court. He sat on the table and began to think about Brooke and their life.

"I had a feeling I would find you here."

Lucas cringed, "Stalking me now?"

"No need for attitude," Dan snapped. "I did save your precious Brooke from death!"

"Yes, and I thank you," Lucas said. Dan sat next to him. Lucas scooted over.

"Now, let's talk about how you are gonna pay me back," Dan said.

"Lay it on me," Lucas said dryly.

"First you are going to quit the basketball team and let Nathan return to being the star. Second, you are going to work for me whenever I say," Dan said.

"Ok, for how long?"

"How does the day I die sound?"

"Fuck you!" Lucas said as he stood up.

"Well, then, I am going to call Doctor Smith and ask him to take away the treatment!" Dan said as he stood up.

"Fine," Lucas said through clenched teeth.

"So, I have an unmowed lawn that needs to be mowed," Dan hinted. Lucas rolled his eyes. This was going to be hell.

AN: PROM AND MORE Dan!


	19. Letting go

Brooke Davis-soon to be Scott, looked at herself in the mirror for a good ten minutes. Her hair was thinning; she had a couple bald spots. This was the time, her doctor instructed, to go ahead and shave her head. Brooke had a hard time dealing with that aspect of the treatment. She didn't want to do it, she couldn't. With a sigh, she put a beanie on and walked out of the bathroom. Some hair was better than no hair, she supposed.

Lucas walked over to her, "So, are you going to get a dress today? Prom is tonight, you know?"

Brooke crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm not going, Lucas, you know that!"

"Come on, Brooke, why not? I think you look beautiful even if you are balding, no one's opinion of you matters but mine. Please, come with me," Lucas begged.

"Lucas, I have to shave my head. No, I am not going!" Brooke yelled. She was angry. Why didn't he understand her? Lucas groaned and stomped off to the bathroom. Brooke followed him. He grabbed the razor and turned it on. "What are you doing?"

"What the fuck do you think?" he snapped as he shaved his head. Brooke gasped.

When Lucas was finished, and totally bald, he faced Brooke, "Now, I am bald too, okay? I got rid of it and yes, I am a little insecure, but if you can do it so can I. Baby, I love you!"

Brooke smiled and kissed him. she pulled away, "Lucas, you know I love you, right?"

Lucas' face fell, "But?"

"I'm not going. I can't be like you and shave my head and pretend it's all okay. I can't do that I am so sorry, babe. We can stay home and watch a movie, that sounds better than prom," she begged.

Lucas shook his head, "No, Brooke. This is senior prom, the last prom of our life! I am not going to waste that opportunity and important chapter in our life. I am going to the prom with or without you."

"You are an asshole!" she screamed. "You better not dance with another girl or I sware to God!"

Lucas laughed, "You are being ridiculous!"

"Fuck you!" she hissed.

Lucas exhaled sharply, "You know what, Brooke, I am doing a lot for you when I don't have to do shit. I don't have to take this from you, I really don't."

Lucas grabbed a bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

She cringed as he slammed the door; he had left her all alone. Her eyes began to water, she knew he was right but she didn't want to go to prom.

* * *

"Alright, lay it on me," Haley said as she sat down on the couch next to Brooke.

"We had a really big fight, Hales. I said, 'fuck you!"

Haley gasped, "Yeah, he was with Nathan when I left. He shaved his head for you, that's love."

"Yeah, but I didn't want him to do that; it makes me feel like I am weak or a chicken!"

"No one is saying you are, but yourself," Haley corrected.

Brooke sighed, "I know, I know. Honestly, it is just so hard to be seventeen and have cancer."

Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke as she began to cry, "I know but don't you think it's just as hard for Lucas?"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I mean, he has to live with you, take care of you, give you money, work, do his homework, and he has to get used to your chemo and mood swings. Look, I'm not saying that he feels the same pain that you do, but you are engaged and marriage is about sacrifice, so you need to cut him some slack. Brooke, he loves you and I think you should go…"

"Wow. You are my best friend, Haley!" Brooke yelled as she got up.

"What the freak, Brooke? I am just telling you I think that it will be best for your relationship if you do this one thing for you," Haley said as she walked over to her.

"I never thought that dating Nathan would have such a negative effect on your life!" she snapped.

Haley flinched in pain, "Oh, hell no! Listen to me Brooke, you want the world to feel sorry for you when in fact, we are trying to help you. Lucas quit the basketball team because Dan told him too. Lucas, also, has been doing chores for Dan and going to work all to support you! If you wanna be miserable and screw up the best thing you ever had, go ahead!"

Brooke watched as she walked out of the house. Brooke sighed. Who was going to be next to walk out the door? She sat down and processed what Haley had said. Poor Lucas; He was working his butt off and she was being evil to him.

Again, Brooke returned to the mirror and sighed, this was it. She turned on the razor and watched the hair fall to the floor. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she placed the auburn hair on her head.

"Doesn't look bad," Brooke said with a little laugh. Maybe she was being paranoid after all. She slipped on her old homecoming dress that she never wore. She took one last look in the mirror before she walked out the door and drove off.

_Today was a fairytale. You were the princess and I used to be the damsel in distress. _

Brooke's heart skipped a beat as she saw Lucas sitting alone at a table. She smiled and sat down next to him. "Hey stranger."

Lucas smiled, "Hello, beautiful."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Shhh," he said as he placed his fingers over his lips. "I love you—let's just leave it at that."

"Why didn't you tell me about Dan?" she asked.

He sighed, "Haley told you. Well, because I didn't want you to worry, I owe him my life, what's a couple extra chores?"

Brooke smiled, "Shall we dance?"

"We shall," he said as he led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to sway to the beat. Brooke smiled as she remembered how good it felt to be in his arms. "I'm sorry, I don't look as good as a Jonas brother."

Brooke laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Camp Rock, jonas brothers?"

"Ohmygosh! Lucas you watched it!" Brooke squealed as she looked up at him.

"Yes, once, not too bad," Lucas said with a smirk.

Brooke kissed him, "I love you a little more now!"

"Hey!" he teased. Brooke laughed.

"I'm glad you came," Haley said. Brooke smiled.

"I'm sorry, Haley, you were right about everything!" Brooke apologized.

"It's okay, I figured you just needed someone to say something to you," Haley said with a laugh as she hugged Brooke.

"Thanks!"

"It's cool, now I have someone to funky monkey with!" Haley said excitedly. Brooke laughed.

"Hell yes!" Brooke cheered as they began to funky monkey. Lucas and Nathan looked at each other.

"I feel like I should be embarrassed…" Nathan said.

"Me too. But what the hell!" Lucas said as he and Nathan began to funky monkey.

Coming up: Naley news. Dan and Lucas have a moment. Brooke ad the battle begin but could it be coming to an end?


	20. change

Lucas Scott had been mowing the lawn for over an hour at his father's car company. Lucas had been working six days a week for his father.

"The lawn looks good, son," Dan said as he approached Lucas. Dan crossed his arms and observed the land. "This place is going to look more inviting to the customers. Good job son!"

"I'm not your son," Lucas hissed as he folded his arms.

Dan chuckled, "I am your father."

Lucas walked away, "Keith is!"

Dan chased after him and placed his hand on Lucas' chest to stop him. Lucas shoved his hand off him. "Lucas, I am no matter what you think. I am your father, not Keith!"

"You could have fooled me!" he snapped.

Dan exhaled sharply, "Lucas, I don't understand why you hate me!"

Lucas chuckled, "You got Deb pregnant three months after my mom! You have a new family and a perfect life. My mother has struggled and you didn't do anything to help support me!"

Dan sighed, "She never told you anything that I did to try to fix it with you two. I tried to pay child support but she called it pity! Lucas, I wanted you to be in my life but your mother thought by getting close to me, you wouldn't want to be with her anymore. I could offer you a better life."

Lucas exhaled sharply, "You're full of crap!"

* * *

Brooke sat down next to her friend on their couch. Haley's chocolate eyes were so huge. Brooke smiled. What was going on?

"So, are you gonna spill?" Brooke asked after a while of silence.

Haley laughed, "Okay, well, I'm pregnant!"

Brooke exhaled sharply, "Haley! Oh my gosh! That is so amazing!"

Haley squealed with delight, "Yeah, I'm three months along. I was going to tell you a while ago, but you have just had so much—"

"Take a deep breath," Brooke said with a laugh, "It's gonna be okay. Besides, I thought that you were just getting chunky!"

Haley gasped, "Hey!"

"I'm so happy for you," Brooke said with a smile. She was almost envious of her best friend. Brooke always wanted to be a mom but having cancer makes you wonder what the future holds.

"Thanks," she said softly. Haley knew that it was going to make her uncomfortable.

"Why don't you and Nathan come over for dinner tonight" Brooke suggested. Haley nodded and stood up.

"We'd love to!" she said as she opened up the front door.

"Bye Hales!" Brooke said as she closed the door. She quickly rushed over to the desk, picked up the phone, and began to call Lucas. She was going to tell him to get groceries; they were having a dinner party.

* * *

Lucas pulled up to his old house and parked the car. With a deep breath he headed into the house. He looked around and found his mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," he said as he sat down at the bar. Karen smiled.

"Hi sweetheart," she said as she placed the cookies she was baking in the oven.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Lucas asked.

"Sure."

"Did Dan want me?" he asked slowly. Karen dropped the spoon she was holding. She shook her head a couple times and then laughed.

She opened her mouth and hesitated, "Why would you ask that?"

"Mom, please," Lucas snapped. This was a big thing for her to hide all these years.

Karen sighed reluctantly, "Dan did try to put the pieces back together after he left. Lucas, he wanted you but –"

Lucas slammed his fists on the counter, "You lied to me all of these years!"

Lucas stormed out and drove off.

* * *

Brooke tapped her fingers on the counter. Where was Lucas? Haley and Nathan were already there. The food was ready. Lucas was the only thing missing. Finally, Brooke heard the front door open. She smiled and rushed over to the door. Her jaw hit the floor.

"Make room for one more, please," Lucas said.

COMING UP: Dinner and a show at the Scott house.


	21. Dinner and A Show

Brooke tapped her fingers on the counter. Where was Lucas? Haley and Nathan were already there. The food was ready. Lucas was the only thing missing. Finally, Brooke heard the front door open. She smiled and rushed over to the door. Her jaw hit the floor.

"Make room for one more, please," Lucas said.

Casually she took a deep breath and nodded, "Of course."

Brooke grabbed a plate from the kitchen and waited a second for Lucas to barge in and explain himself. Two minutes she waited and he didn't come. She sighed and put on a fake smile. Gently, she placed the plate in front of Dan.

"I hope everyone likes lasagna and garlic bread," Brooke announced as she took her seat next to Lucas.

Silence.

Nathan wasn't happy at all. He kept his eyes focused on Dan. Dan, however, was chowing down on the lasagna without a care in the world. This was code for disaster.

"So, Haley, you're pregnant," Dan said not really as a statement or question.

Haley's eyes widened, "Yes, sir."

"That's….great," Dan said. He lied and it was obvious. Now, there was an awful cloud hanging over there heads. Nathan was a ticking time bomb, Brooke thought.

"Yeah, it's fucking amazing!" Nathan said like a smart ass. Brooke rolled her eyes and cringed. Here it comes.

Dan cleared his throat, "Good lasagna, Brooke."

She smiled at the compliment she had just received, "Thank you."

"Trying to sponge off another kid?" Nathan snapped.

Dan dropped his fork and snapped his head up to face Nathan, "I'm sorry?"

"Trying to sponge off another kid?" Nathan repeated himself louder this time.

Dan exhaled sharply, "Can't I just have a nice dinner with both of my sons?"

Nathan scoffed, "Don't act all innocent! So, tell me, why are you hanging out with Lucas all of the sudden? I mean, you think I'm going to turn into you?"

Silence.

"No, I never thought that. I am just sad that Haley got pregnant before you guys got your college degree. Haley is very smart, and so are you, you'll figure it out. Basketball isn't going to be your ticket anymore," Dan said firmly.

Brooke glared at Lucas. She was going to thank him later for inviting Dan. Haley rubbed Nathan's arm. She wanted him to stop being an idiot.

However, he continued stubbornly, "I'm going to continue to play basket ball and if you don't like it, cram it! You didn't want anything to do with Lucas until you found out Haley was pregnant! I can't believe mom told you!"

"She didn't tell me. I just found out when I sat down to eat and saw Haley," he said.

"Nathan!" Haley whispered sharply. This was ridiculous!

"Well, why would you make Lucas do chores for you if you really loved him? Huh?" Nathan asked.

"Dude!" Lucas snapped.

Still, he continued, "Come on, lets here it!"

"If I don't care, then neither should you!" Lucas hissed. He was tired of this drama. Brooke has cancer and she made a good dinner with enough energy. He was sad he was ruining this for her.

"Wow, dad's little boy already?" he sassed. Haley smacked Nathan on the arm.

"Get the fuck out of my house, now!" Lucas roared as he stood up. Within a blink of an eye he was by Nathan. "Aw, protecting daddy! You are so pathetic!"

A just like a twig, Lucas snapped, "Get out of my house or I will throw you out! You are way out of line! How dare you start something when Brooke made a nice meal. She hasn't been able to get off the couch but she did for you--you ungrateful little shit!"

"I-"

"Nathan, shut up!" Haley snapped. Lucas grabbed Nathan by the shirt collar and dragged him outside of his house. He locked the door. Like nothing ever happened, he sat down and continued to eat.

"Well, that was interesting," Brooke said slowly. Haley, to her surprise, stayed and continued to eat her dinner.

"I'm so sorry," Haley said like her child just broke a vase.

Brooke laughed, "Dinner and a show, right?"

"Well, I am sure you want me to go after all of this, I'm sorry," Dan said.

Brooke shook her head, "No, stay."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement, "We are going to watch Camp Rock tonight for the hundredth time."

Dan raised a brow, "Is that the one with the Jones brothers?"

"JONAS!" Haley and Brooke yelled in unison. They were fan girls and he had sinned in Jonas church!

Dan laughed, "Oh, my mistake."

"They are only the most gorgeous human beings in the world!" Haley said.

"Besides you, babe," Brooke said quickly. She blew him a kiss.

He rolled his eyes, "You'd drop me in a heart beat for Joe!"

"Oh, Edward Cullen is hot too!" Haley added.

Brooke shook her head, "Nope. Jacob is better!"

Dan glanced at Lucas who quickly commented, "They went from Camp Rock to Twilight, just nod your head occasionally."

"Isn't that a vampire thing?" Dan asked.

Haley and Brooke's eyes glistened like they won the lottery, "You know this?"

Dan nodded, "It's everywhere, quite annoying."

"You are going to love Camp Rock, I promise!" Brooke assured.

The first twenty minutes of the movie, Dan kept reminding them that he was almost forty and this wasn't his cup of tea. Then, the songs got catchy and just like the flu, he got engulfed by it.

"I just wanna play my music," Dan sang as he put on his coat.

"I am proud to call you father-in-law," Haley teased as she playfully shoved him.

"Well, what's next, Twilight?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Sure, if that's what you want."

He nodded, "My place."

Brooke smiled as he walked out of the house. Haley and Brooke crossed their eyes and looked at Lucas.

"He wanted me to be a part of his life and I am trying to give him a chance," he explained quickly. No need for a long story.

"He's not that bad," Brooke said half shocked that she even liked hanging out with him.

"I agree," Haley chimed in.

"Well, I am going to bed, I have to go to work tomorrow," he kissed Brooke on the forehead. "Night, Hales."

Haley gave him a hug and watched him retreated to Brooke and his bedroom, "I can't believe Nathan!"

"It's alright Haley," Brooke assured her mortified friend as they sat down on the couch.

"He's jealous that Lucas can play basketball next year and this year. He's mad that Lucas is going to be captain and not him. He's mad that I'm pregnant, not like I can help it. He's mad that he is going to have to work," Haley said softly. The hurt was visible in her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yesterday you were happy, what happened?" she asked as she gently rubbed Haley's back.

She sighed, "Nathan came home in a bad mood and started treating me like a slave!"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but Haley's phone rang cutting her off. Haley answered the phone. Brooke watched as her eyes widened and she held her stomach.

"Hales?" Brooke asked softly. Haley closed her phone.

"Nathan is in the hospital!" she said frantically. Brooke was panicking now too.

Coming up: Nathan is in the hospital, why? Lucas and his mom talk. Haley and Brooke go crazy, literally. Diary entry. Just as the chaos seems to stop, it keeps getting better.

Later on: wedding plans and baby names.


	22. don't forget me

AN: Sorry that this chapter is posted so late. Spring break was vacation time and hectic. Sorry. Please review. more reviews equals faster updatee : )

* * *

Haley gave him a hug and watched him retreat to Brooke and his bedroom, "I can't believe Nathan!"

"It's alright Haley," Brooke assured her mortified friend as they sat down on the couch.

"He's jealous that Lucas can play basketball next year and this year. He's mad that Lucas is going to be captain and not him. He's mad that I'm pregnant, not like I can help it. He's mad that he is going to have to work," Haley said softly. The hurt was visible in her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yesterday you were happy, what happened?" she asked as she gently rubbed Haley's back.

She sighed, "Nathan came home in a bad mood and started treating me like a slave!"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but Haley's phone rang cutting her off. Haley answered the phone. Brooke watched as her eyes widened and she held her stomach.

"Hales?" Brooke asked softly. Haley closed her phone.

"Nathan is in the hospital!" she said frantically. Brooke was panicking now too.

* * *

Ten that was number of times that Haley had ran a red light. Ten was the hospital room number Nathan was in. ten was the number of cuts and scraps on Nathan's body.

Haley whimpered silently. Tears filled and then gracefully escaped her chocolate brown eyes. Still, there was no word from the doctors about Nathan.

Brooke felt terrible for being slightly happy that she wasn't the one in the hospital. Her chemo had been working and now she just had to wait till she was better. She smiled as she glanced at the ring on her finger. There was a small pain in her stomach. Sure, she knew she would be ok, or at least, that's what the doctor said. Still, she was going to hurry and marry Lucas.

Finally, a doctor came out, "Scott?"

Lucas and Haley sprung out of their chairs and approached him. Slowly, Brooke eased herself out of the chair and joined them.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news," the Doctor said as he glanced back at his charts. "He slammed into a minivan and hit his head on the dash. The other family got away with out a scratch. Nathan, however, has a bit of memory loss. So, please bare with him."

Haley's eyes widened. _What if he had forgotten her?_ "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Just don't try to overload him with information."

The three teens entered the cold room. Nathan was hooked up to a couple different machines. Their hearts froze. His face was gruesome. He had a black eye and cuts all over his face. Haley's eyes began to well with tears.

"Hey, bro," Nathan said with a smirk. Lucas walked over to his brother and gently gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked softly as he sat on the edge of Nathan's bed.

Nathan groaned, "Horrible. A kick in the sack would feel a lot better than this. I don't even know how I got here…"

Nathan's blue eyes scanned the room. He raised a brow as he glanced at Brooke and Haley. He knew them, but they were geeks. "What are they doing here?"

Brooke walked over to him, "Hey, Nathan."

Nathan scoffed, "Hi. What are you doing here? Are you lost or just confused?"

Haley's smile had faded. He was not going to remember her or that they were going to have a baby. She walked over to Nathan.

"He doesn't remember. Come on, Brooke, lets go," Haley said as she flung her purse over her shoulder. Brooke nodded and walked to the door.

"Bye, Lucas." Brooke said as they left the room.

* * *

Haley remained quiet the whole car ride to Brooke's house. Brooke placed her hand on Haley's shoulder and gave a small squeeze. Haley smiled at her friend.

"I just don't know how long it is going to take for him to remember me," Haley said softly. She turned to focus her attention out the window.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, he will remember soon. Just try to focus on you for now," Brooke stated quickly.

"Yeah, but he is now the Nathan that we hate," Haley reminded. She shrunk into her seat. This was the worst day ever. It had to be.

"Guess what I have in my car," Brooke said changing subject. She pressed a button on her stereo.

"What?" Haley said.

Just then, Britney Spears blared through the stereos. Brooke began to dance and sing. Haley laughed. She forced a smile on her face.

"Brooke, you love Britney Spears," Haley said.

"Yes, but you know you like her songs!" Brooke taunted. Haley smiled and began to sway back and forth. She had to make the most of it, right?

"Dude, we should go buy Rockband," Haley giggled excitedly.

Brooke looked over at her friend, "Really? I thought that was something wannabe rockers do?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Come on, it will be fun!"

Brooke smiled as she turned the car around.

* * *

Lucas yawned as he pulled into Brooke's driveway. He entered the house and froze. Brooke and Haley were in their pajamas singing. Brooke was on the drums banging on them with all her might. Haley, however, was strumming on the guitar and head banging. Lucas pinched himself. He had to be dreaming!

Haley frowned as the music stopped and the "failed" sign came on the television. Brooke giggled.

"Start over!" Haley.

Lucas' eyes got big, "No!"

Haley and Brooke screamed, "Lucas!"

"It's late you two should go to bed," Lucas said softer. He walked over to them. There were junk food wrappers all over the floor.

"We are gonna pull an all nighter. You can go to bed though," Brooke said.

Lucas stood in front of the T.V., "You guys are horrible and my ears are bleeding. Please, please, just go to bed."

"Hope you have ear plugs!" Brooke said as she hit the play button. Lucas ran into Brooke's room.

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Lucas and his mom finally talked. After the fiftieth time she called, he decided to pick up. She apologized and, of course, stubborn Lucas didn't believe her. Lucas is going to have his mom and dad over for dinner. Nathan is living with us until his memory is back. Hopefully it will be soon because I want to hit that arrogant bastard in the unmentionables! Haley is gonna find out the sex of her baby soon. I have a couple wedding planners numbers and have to decide on one soon. I can't wait to be married. Hopefully, there is no more drama. But this is Tree Hill, so I guess it's expected._

_Love, _

_Brooklyn Penelope Davis (Scott __) _

* * *

Coming up: baby gender. Wedding plans. nathan remembers?


	23. Chapter 23

"Haley," Brooke whispered. Her eyes met with Brooke's and she smiled. "What am I looking at?"

Haley's face fell, "My baby, Brooke."

Brooke shook my head, "I can't see it."

She exhaled sharply growing agitated, "Brooke, that is my baby right here."

Haley traced the outline of the baby with her hand. Brooke had been staring at it for five minutes and was trying to figure it out.

"Oh, I got it now!" Brooke exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Haley you're gonna have a baby boy!"

Haley nodded and smiled really wide. She changed her clothes and met Brooke outside. Brooke put an arm around her friend.

"I feel like a creep," Brooke said as they made their way to her car.

Haley raised a brow at her friend, "What?"

Brooke nodded, "I saw your kid's winky-dink." Haley laughed. "I feel like a pedophile!"

Haley shoved her friend lightly, "I suppose. Let's change the subject…"

Brooke nodded her head in agreement, "Well, I have to call a wedding planner today. Apparently, they are quite pricey and you are supposed to call them like a week after you get engaged.

Haley giggled, "I am going to have Nathan's child and I am still not engaged."

"Yeah, but you don't have a clock hanging over your head," Brooke snapped. She sighed as she said that. She really hadn't meant to snap. She had just been thinking about it a lot lately. She was going to marry Lucas before anything could happen to her.

"You need to talk to someone, Brooke. You are way to pessimistic these days," Haley said softly. Brooke groaned.

"I am perfectly content, Hales. The problem is that I just want everything to be perfect and everything will be perfect! I may only have one shot at this so I need to do it fast and flawlessly," Brooke explained.

As the car came to a halt outside of Haley's apartment, Haley turned to Brooke, "Hey, just remember that it is all going to be ok and you are going to beat this!"

"Yeah," Brooke said faintly as she watched Haley get out of her little, blue bug. Brooke couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Still, Brooke continued to put a smile on her face. She pulled out her phone and began to dial one of the numbers that she had jotted down from a phonebook.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Hi, my name is Brooklyn Davis and I was looking for a wedding planner," Brooke said. She wanted to crawl under a rock. Wasn't it obvious that she wanted a wedding planner? She had called a wedding planning service. She shook her head.

"Well, you have the right number," she said with a small laugh. "Would you like to schedule an appointment to meet me?"

Brooke smiled and pulled out a notepad, "Sure, that would be great."

"Well, how soon would you like to see me?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Brooke asked.

"Twelve sounds perfect. It would be a pleasure to help you Brooke," she said.

"Thanks." Brooke said as she hung up the phone. She had found a wedding planner. That was one thing to cross off her list.

* * *

"Lucas come quick!" Brooke yelled. Lucas raced into Brooke's room and deadpanned. Brooke was holding a book covered in dust.

"What is that?" Lucas asked.

"It's my dream wedding book. I have been planning my wedding since I was a little girl. There are like a hundred pages in here. I have dresses and back ups for everything!" Brooke exclaimed happily. Her perfect dimpled smile widened.

"You have a book?" he said shocked.

"Yes! We are set and ready to go and it should only cost twenty thousand!" Brooke said happily.

"Only twenty thousand!" Lucas repeated loudly. "For fucks sake! Why not buy you a new car? Wouldn't you like that better honey?"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him, "No, you'd like that you cheap-man-you!"

Lucas walked over to Brooke and kissed her passionately.

"WE have to go or we will never make our appointment!" Brooke said as she turned to walk away.

Lucas grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Or we could stay here a little longer."

Brooke kissed him and quickly pulled away, "Let's go!"

* * *

"So, when is the date?" Aloria, the wedding planner, asked. Brooke and Lucas exchanged awkward glances. Aloria smiled, "Haven't decided yet?"

"Yes, sadly," Brooke said quickly.

"We would have had a date but somebody," Lucas said as he pointed to Brooke, "doesn't want to do anything until she knows that everything will be perfect and included in the wedding."

"Lucas!" Brooke hissed.

Aloria cleared her throat, and she wished the tension, "So do we have a theme."

"No-"

"Well, I have a couple themes picked out," Brooke said as she pulled out the book. Lucas groaned. That damn book.

"Oh?" she said as she flipped through the book.

"What are we thinking more towards?" Aloria asked as she pulled out a pen.

Brooke smiled, "I was thinking more towards an old Hollywood theme."

"No, I think we should do a beach theme," Lucas suggested.

Brooke scoffed, "Really, Lucas? A beach theme! That is so generic I mean come on!"

Lucas shook his head, "Old Hollywood is not something I really like. Plus, we love the beach, Brooke. It is perfect."

Brooke huffed she wasn't backing down and this was going to be her day, "You can have a beach themed bachelor party and an Old Hollywood wedding!"

"Excuse me?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"How about this, you two can come back and see me in a couple of days. You aren't ready for this step yet," Aloria said calmly as she got up.

"No-no-no! We are going to plan this today and get it all perfect!" Brooke said. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and let her out of the office. "Thanks, Lucas!"

COMING UP: argument. Planning? Baby names? Nathan remembers.


	24. Circle and Square

Aloria cleared her throat, and she wished the tension, "So do we have a theme."

"No-"

"Well, I have a couple themes picked out," Brooke said as she pulled out the book. Lucas groaned. That damn book.

"Oh?" she said as she flipped through the book.

"What are we thinking more towards?" Aloria asked as she pulled out a pen.

Brooke smiled, "I was thinking more towards an old Hollywood theme."

"No, I think we should do a beach theme," Lucas suggested.

Brooke scoffed, "Really, Lucas? A beach theme! That is so generic I mean come on!"

Lucas shook his head, "Old Hollywood is not something I really like. Plus, we love the beach, Brooke. It is perfect."

Brooke huffed she wasn't backing down and this was going to be her day, "You can have a beach themed bachelor party and an Old Hollywood wedding!"

"Excuse me?" Lucas exclaimed.

"How about this, you two can come back and see me in a couple of days. You aren't ready for this step yet," Aloria said calmly as she got up.

"No-no-no! We are going to plan this today and get it all perfect!" Brooke said. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and let her out of the office. "Thanks, Lucas!"

"Are you serious, old Hollywood?" he snapped.

Brooke nodded, "It is in the book!"

Lucas snatched the book from out of her hands and tossed it in the fountain outside the office. Brooke screamed.

"Lucas, what the hell did you do?" Brooke hissed.

"Got rid of that thing and I feel a lot better. Let's go get a cheeseburger," he said with a grin as he hopped in his truck. Brooke stormed towards the truck. She jumped in and groaned.

"I hate you!" she growled.

"You hate me over a stupid wedding book!"

"I've been planning that for I don't know how long!" Brooke reminded.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "We are supposed to plan this together!"

"I may never get another shot at this, Lucas!" Brooke snapped.

He shook his head and laughed, "Are you planning on divorcing me?"

She began to cry, "I meant this may be my last shot at this! I may die and this would be the only wedding I ever have. You threw away my dream wedding book!"

Lucas exhaled sharply, "Baby, you are gonna pull through and we are going to plan a dream wedding together."

Brooke shook her head, "I want my wedding the way I planned it."

"You turned into a Nazi with that stupid book!" Lucas snapped.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, everything had to be done your way!" Lucas hissed.

Brooke sighed, "Is it so horrible to want a perfect wedding?"

"We will, but let me have a say!" Lucas begged. Brooke looked at him.

"Fine," she said after a moment. He kissed her on her forehead.

_**

* * *

Brooke entered Haley's house and giggled as she saw her friend and Nathan watching Camp Rock.**_

"Why wasn't I invited!" Brooke said pretending to be offended.

"Oh, we are picking out baby names, come on!" Haley said. Brooke ran over and sat next to Haley.

"What are they so far?"

"Kevin, Elijah, and Jamie for boys. April, Joy, Briana for girls," Haley informed.

"I like James as a first name," Nathan said. He remembered everything, Brooke thought.

"Then Lucas as a middle name," Haley said. Brooke giggled.

"James Lucas Scott, perfect!"

"And Briana Alexis Brooklyn Scott," Haley said.

"That's a mouth full," Brooke teased.

"That's nice," Nathan said.

Brooke smiled at Haley, "Well, I am so happy that he remembered in time to be a part of the pregnancy."

"You and me both!" Haley said with a laugh.

"Hey, I couldn't help it!" Nathan said.

"You didn't have to be an asshole and then that wouldn't have happened," Haley snapped.

Nathan kissed Haley, "I love you but must we bring this up?"

"Yes!" she giggled.

* * *

"Do you like this flavor?" Brooke asked Lucas as she watched him take a bite of the chocolate.

"Yeah, but I like the butter cream one better," Lucas said.

Brooke groaned, "I like the chocolate better."

Betty, the cake designer, laughed, "We can do a half and half."

"Thank you!" Brooke said with a smile.

"Do you guys have a shape?" Betty asked.

"Circle!"

"Square!"

Lucas and Brooke laughed. Betty shook her head, "I have no compensation for that."

Brooke smiled, "We will have a square."

Lucas smiled, "Fine, you can add the hot pink flowers."

Brooke smiled, "I like this compromise thing!"

Betty nodded, "Ok, that's it. Thanks!"

Brooke and Lucas made their way out of the shop. They got into Lucas truck and began to drive home.

"I already have a dress and I think that we are done with the planning!" Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas laughed, "WE just have to wait three more months!"

"I know, this is going to suck!" Brooke giggled.

"No, it's gonna fly by."

"Well, I have to get a wig, I forgot." Brooke said. Her hair was below her ears. She ran her fingers through it. She missed the long length.

"Well, when I get my paycheck you can get extensions," Lucas suggested.

Brooke's hazel eyes widened, "I love you!"

COMING UP: the final chapterrrr (:


	25. R E F L E C T

"This is how you will be sitting. This way, you can see everything and you feel dominant," Aloria said with a short giggle. Lucas and Brooke nodded. Brooke liked sitting at a long, rectangular table for her guests to see her. When everyone was eating she could see them and they could see her.

"Haley, you are sitting next to me!" Brooke said. Haley turned in her purple dress and walked over to Brooke. "Haley, we can get this rehearsal over with if you quit dilly-dallying!" Brooke joked.

Haley smiled slowly, "Brooke, I'm sorry…."

Brooke raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

Haley exhaled slowly, "Please, don't kill me."

Brooke stood up and placed a hand on Haley's shoulder, "Haley, what is going on."

"Your wedding is tomorrow…"

"Yes?" Brooke replied. Her heart was racing. What was going on?

"Jamie is coming!" Haley said as she scrunched her face up in pain.

Brooke's eyes widened, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Nathan rushed over to them, "Well, atleast he didn't ruin your wedding!"

Brooke giggled, "Why does everyone think that I would turn into a monster if something ruined my wedding?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know…"

Brooke's face fell, "Haley, spill!"

"You've been psychotic about this wedding and you didn't want anything to go wrong and—" Haley groaned from the pain.

Brooke gave her friend a small smile, "You know, I would never be mad if Jamie came on my wedding day. He is a blessing and my Godson."

Haley giggled, "Well, I just hope we get to be in the wedding."

Brooke smiled, "Oh, don't worry, I will push it back if we have to. Hales, just focus on you and not the wedding, please?"

Haley nodded, "Just help me to the ambulance or you are going to have to deliever this baby!"

Brooke bit her lip, "Gross!"

Haley laughed as her friend pulled her to the ambulance. Brooke never could tolerate blood or child birth.

"Just remember the video we watched in Biology about childbirth!" Brooke jokingly reminded.

Haley's eyes widened, "Well, I will have you there to hold my hand through it!"

Brooke shook her head, "That's a definite no!"

Haley waved goodbye as the ambulance took her and Nathan away. Brooke exhaled sharply. Where was her husband to be?

"Lucas?" she yelled.

"Babe, I'm over here!" Lucas waved. Brooke rushed towards him. how could he miss the ambulance?

"Lucas, did you not hear the ambulance?" Brooke snapped.

Lucas looked at her quizzically, "Babe, I was inside with the guys practicing my vows!"

"Haley is going into labor. Meet me in the truck and tell everyone they can go!" Brooke yelled as she ran to the truck. Lucas laughed.

* * *

Brooke stared at the ceiling patiently waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her how she was. She rested her head on Lucas' shoulder. She was nervous. This cancer had been killing her for a year. She was tired of the treatments and the pain.

They jumped as the doctor entered the room and sat down in front of them. "Hello, Brooke, I'm Doctor Finn. I have your results."

Brooke sighed, "How bad am I?"

He chuckled, "Actually, you're cancer-free!"

Brooke's heart stopped, "This is a sick joke."

Lucas smiled, "Babe, he's serious!"

Doctor Finn nodded, "You are cured and it's gone. We are just gonna keep an eye on you to make sure it doesn't come back. Congratulations, Brooke, you're a cancer survivor."

Brooke's eyes watered and she smiled, "Thank you so much!"

Doctor Finn nodded, "Anytime."

Brooke and Lucas walked out of his office. She took his hand in hers. She was cured and she survived. Brooke smiled. She owed her life to Lucas, after all, he convinced her to take the treatment.

"I love you," Brooke said with a smiled.

Lucas kissed her, "You know it's bad to see the bride on the wedding day, right?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, but I think that coming to the appointment together was an exception."

Lucas nodded, "True. Are you ready for the pre-wedding chaos?"

Brooke giggled, "Yeah. Haley said that they will be there soon."

Lucas grinned, "That little boy is gonna be a heart breaker."

"He looks just like Nathan!" Brooke informed.

"Really? He's got Haley's eyes though." Lucas said.

"And hopefully, Haley's smarts!" Brooke chimed in with a giggle.

"You know, he's not going to be the next Camp Rock star, right?"

Brooke glared at him, "Of course not, he will be the next Johnny Depp!"

Lucas raised a brow, "Johnny Depp?"

"Mhm. He's talented—"

"And dreamy," Lucas said in a mocking girly tone. Brooke and Lucas burst out laughing.

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_So it's official. I am now, Brooke Penelope Scott. A lot has happened in a little over a year. I was diagnosed with cancer and forced on a crazy rollercoaster. I met, and married, the man of my dreams. My best friend, Haley, gave birth to a son, James Lucas Scott. He looks so much like Nathan, it's scary. Let's pray that he is just like Haley. _

_I grew up a lot this year. I got married and battled cancer. I'm a warrier and I learned that my strength can help me overcome any obstacle. _

_Love,_

_Brooke Scott. _

_AN: REVIEW the final chapter please. Also, there is a poll on my page. Please, vote so I know what you would like me to write next!_

_thanks for following. :)_


End file.
